


Under Construction

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Jim and Blair build their relationship while they build their dream house.





	Under Construction

There are certain construction phases one must know to build a house from the ground up. It helps to build a relationship the same way. Jim and Blair do just that – build a house and their relationship from the ground up. 

Construction phases include Research, Pre-construction, Site Work, Framing, Rough-ins, Interior Finishes, Exterior Finishes, Landscaping, and (I've made this one up!) Nesting. 

\------------------------------------------------

Part one--Research 

"Chief, I want to buy some land and build a house," Jim Ellison said while he looked into the bathroom mirror and methodically brushed his hair. 

Holding an armload of dirty clothes that he had just gathered, Blair Sandburg froze in his tracks. All thoughts of making breakfast and doing laundry went right out the window. 

"What?" Blair felt as if his heart would break. 

When their eyes met in the mirror, Jim smiled. "I want to build a house in the country."

Blair dropped his head, closely examining a stain on one of his t-shirts. "Oh, okay." He left the room quickly. Dropping the laundry in the basket waiting beside the door, he pulled it open and quietly closed it behind him. 

Jim listened carefully. He'd heard Blair's sudden spike in heart rate and breathing; and, for a moment, he was puzzled over Blair's obvious anxiety. All he had said was that he wanted to build a house. He thought for a few seconds before he muttered, "Oh, shit." He stowed his brush in its proper place, turned off the light, and went to the kitchen for a fresh cup of coffee. He leaned against the counter, sipping the hot brew until he heard Blair come down the hallway from his trip to the laundry room in the basement. Jim set his cup down carefully, walked over to the doorway, and waited. 

Blair stopped just outside the door. He breathed in and out several times before he plastered a smile on his face and walked into the loft – and plowed into the immovable object that was his partner, James Ellison. 

"Oh!" Blair stepped back quickly. "Sorry, man," he muttered and tried to skirt around Jim. 

"Whoa there, Chief." Jim clamped firm hands on Blair's upper arms. "What's the rush?"

Blair's face was pale. "Nothing, Jim. Just doing the laundry."

"Right," Jim drawled. "What's wrong? Talk to me, Sandburg."

Blair's smoky blue eyes flicked over Jim's face before he looked away quickly. "Hey, man, I'm good."

"Why don't I quite believe that, Chief?"

Blair shrugged. Jim's hands on his bare skin were firm and warm, sending small spikes of desire through his body. He tamped down the feeling quickly before his body's response to Jim's closeness was detected by the Sentinel's sensitive senses. Blair chanced another quick glance at his roommate. Jim was looking at him with such a mixture of affection and amusement that Blair couldn't help but return the pleasant look with a small smile of his own. 

"What?" Blair asked. 

"Let me start my conversation from the bathroom over. I get the distinct impression that you misunderstood my statement."

Blair gulped and tried to pull away. "No, man. It's cool. I totally understand that you need to finally – you know, move on. It's about time I found a place of my own. I know that, but I just – well, I've been putting it off. I like sharing with you and I didn't want to leave. I know you don't need me any more for your senses. Hell, man, they've been under control for a long time and –"

"Sandburg, shut up."

Blair looked up, eyes wide and mouth agape, before he muttered, "Once again, I never seem to know when to stop talking." 

"Chief!" 

"Jim!" 

"Geez, give a guy a chance here, okay?"

"Sure," Blair said dejectedly. "Go ahead." He dropped his head and his hair fell around his face. 

Jim put a finger under his chin, raising Blair's face until they were eye to eye. "I want to build a house in the country for you and me to share." 

Blair looked surprised when he gasped, "What?" 

Jim smiled and nodded. "You and me, remember? Partners? Sentinel and Guide? Hmmmm," Jim said laughingly, "seems we have this relationship...” He let his words deliberately trail off. He was fishing, he knew, but he felt the time had come. Maybe they finally needed to see just where this relationship was going next. 

Blair's heart rate soared. Unable to stop himself, he blushed bright red. "Oh, God, Jim. That's so great, man. Thanks. I'd love to help you build a house. I have lots of experience. Did I ever tell you I worked heavy equipment for my uncle one summer?" He tugged on a piece of hair and pushed it behind an ear. 

Jim smiled at the nervous reaction. "Say, Chief, I thought you drove a big rig for your uncle one summer."

"Yeah, I did. That was Uncle Saul. This was Uncle Mort. I have lots of uncles." Blair grinned and bounced on his toes. "Naomi has six brothers."

"Six? Wow. I didn't realize that." He was always in awe at how Blair could change emotions from dejected to elated in a heartbeat. No wonder he loved the guy. 

"Yeah, man. I'd love to have a big family reunion one of these days," Blair mused, happy that his body was finally back under control. For now, he thought. It was hard sometimes to hide his responses to his partner's nearness, but being near Jim counted for everything. If burying his feelings was what it took to stay close, no big deal. Blair dragged his wandering thoughts back to his roomie, who had been talking. 

“...what do you think, Sandburg?" 

"Huh? Oh, man, I'm sorry. My mind was wandering. What did you ask me?"

Jim rolled his eyes and rubbed Blair's arm, making the skin warm under his fingers. "I said, let's fix breakfast and we'll talk."

"Cool." Blair smiled happily. 

Jim grinned and slipped one arm around Blair's shoulders. He gave his heart's desire a simple one-armed hug. He was extraordinarily pleased when his hug was returned with a quick one from his partner. "Eggs or French toast?"

"Both?"

"Hungry?"

"Starving!" 

"Both it is." 

After reluctantly pulling back, Jim ruffled his partner's hair. "You scramble the eggs." 

"Okay. How many?"

"Let's see," Jim mused, while pulling things from the cupboard while Blair fished for breakfast ingredients in the fridge. "Break six for scrambled eggs and three for the French toast." 

"God, Jim, it's a good thing we're both super active or we'd keel over from high cholesterol and fatty foods."

Jim laughed aloud. "You haven't put on any weight since I've known you. You still look like you did when I took you in four years ago." 

"Is that good or bad, man?" Blair said teasingly. 

"Oh, that's good. Very good." Jim chuckled quietly. 

"Do tell." Blair cracked six eggs into one bowl and three into another. In the first, he added a dollop of milk, salt, black pepper, and a dash of cayenne, something they both liked in their eggs. In the second bowl, he added some milk, a teaspoon of vanilla, and a pinch of salt. He whisked the eggs in the second bowl and passed it over to Jim, who was slicing thick pieces of crusty bread for the French toast. Then Blair whisked the scrambled eggs into a creamy froth. "You want anything else in your eggs?" 

"There're a couple of fresh tomatoes in the fridge." Jim dipped pieces of bread into the egg mixture, turned each one over, and made sure it got a good soaking before sliding the pieces onto a hot griddle. 

"That sounds great to me." Blair fetched the tomatoes and quickly chopped two of the smaller ones. He added the tomatoes to the eggs before he mixed gently and poured the contents into the pre-heated skillet. 

The smells of the omelet, French toast, fresh brewed coffee, and the freshly squeezed juice from the California oranges that Blair had put through the juicer earlier tantalized the Sentinel's senses. Everything smelled wonderful. Jim expertly flipped the toast and cast a sideways glance at his partner. Blair was busily cooking the eggs, humming happily. Jim smiled to himself. He loved mornings with Blair, especially on weekends or on days off. They often cooked together, a chore he found a pleasure when he shared it with his partner. 

Sliding three pieces of toast onto each plate, Jim picked up both plates. "Ta da! Finished." 

"Great. Eggs are done. Man, that looks delicious!" Blair spooned the eggs onto the plates. When Jim turned to walk to the table, Blair said, "Wait." 

Jim stopped and watched with a questioning glance. Blair grinned and after a quick cruise through the fridge, he pulled out a bunch of parsley. He pulled off two healthy sprigs and arranged one on each plate. 

"There. Now they're finished." Blair smiled, pleased at the final product of their efforts. 

"Nice." Jim smiled. "Let's eat." 

Soon the men were enjoying the eggs and the French toast with butter and warm maple syrup. They ate in comfortable silence until the edge was gone from their hunger. Jim took a bite of French toast and then a sip of hot coffee. 

"Good job on the eggs, Sandburg. You always make them the way I like them. Not too dry and spiced just right." 

Blair pointed his fork at Jim. "You make the best French toast in the entire state."

"Thanks, Chief." 

"Thanks, Jim." Blair laughed before swiping the last bite around his plate, sopping up the remnants of the butter and syrup. Setting down his fork, he said, "My stomach is definitely happy right now."

Jim finished his last few bites before he wiped his mouth on a napkin and leaned back, coffee cup in hand. 

"So, you like the idea of building a house?" 

"Oh, yeah, man. It's a fantastic idea! What kind of a house did you have in mind?" 

"I'm thinking a log cabin or a cedar home. Something really rustic but amenable to modern conveniences." Jim sipped his coffee. "I like the look and smell of real wood." 

"There are some great references on line. I'll pull up a few later on," Blair offered. 

"Good idea. I have a friend who's in the real estate business. I'll give him a call and let him know I'm interested in some land. We'll see what he can come up with." Jim drained his coffee cup. "Who knows? We're off for two days. Maybe he'll have some property to look at later today or tomorrow."

"This is so exciting! I've never done anything like this before. Building a house. What a great idea!" Blair grinned. His eyes were sparkling and his face reflected his eagerness. 

Jim smiled. "Say, Chief. I hate to get all serious on you but there's something I'd like to talk about."

Blair leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. He laced his fingers together. "Sure, man. You know I'm always happy to talk about anything you want. What's up?"

Jim ran a hand through his short hair. "Well, I'm really kind of at a loss on how to say this, Chief, so I'll just come right out with it." At Blair's raised eyebrow and nod, Jim continued, "This house idea? I want you and I to be equal owners."

"But, Jim –"

Jim held up a hand. "Hang on. That's not really my question. It's just that... I'm not quite sure... What if...?" Jim sighed. "Oh, hell, Chief. What happens if you decide to get married? If you find the girl of your dreams?" 

"Or guy," Blair muttered.

"What?"

Blair's eyes met Jim's. "I said, 'or guy'." 

"I didn't know... You never said..." Jim blushed. 

"That's because I've never said..." Blair shrugged. “...until now."

Jim leaned forward and put his hands flat on the table. He asked softly, "You mean...?"

"Jim, I don't plan on getting married. Not now. Not ever. At least not to a woman." Blair's eyes never wavered from Jim's face. His voice was calm, and his respiration and heart rate were at normal levels. His statement was so adamant that Jim almost couldn't speak. 

"So you're saying that we... you and I... we're going to be roommates and partners for a long while?" Jim asked quietly. 

Blair smiled sweetly. "I hope so, man. A long while. Does forever sound long enough for you?"

Jim gave Blair a dazzling smile. "It sounds wonderful. But –"

Blair reached out and placed a hand over one of Jim's. "Don't 'but' me here, Jim. I've been wanting to tell you how I feel for a while now. Maybe today's the day." Blair lowered his voice and did his best Jack Nicholson impression. "'Can you handle the truth'?"

Jim rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yes, Oscar. I can handle the truth."

"Oscar?"

"That was an Oscar-winning performance."

Now it was Blair's turn to roll his eyes and laugh. "Oh, man. You have the best sense of humor. That's one of the reasons I love you."

Both men laughed before what Blair had said finally registered to Jim, making him sit up straight. 

"Chief?" Jim said breathlessly. "Was that just an 'love you like a brother' I love you? Or something else?"

"Hmmm." Blair put a finger along side his face and pretended to be thinking deeply. "Let me see..." 

"Sandburg!" Jim said, exasperation mixed with amusement. 

Blair laughed while he squeezed the hand under his. "Jim, I love you, man. Have for a while. Always will. Listen, I've been around the block a few times. I thought I knew what it felt like to be in love and, that wasn't it."

Puzzled and wanting to hear more, Jim said, "What was it then?" 

"When I was in love with Maya, it was such a great feeling." Blair's eyes sparkled while he drank in Jim's attentive demeanor. "Then it was gone. But with you, it's so much more. I have this..." his free hand waved into the air while he searched for the right word, "...rush when I'm around you, but it's not the same. This is something that's been there for at least a year, man, and it just grows and grows. All I care about is being with you and spending time with you. I'd rather be anywhere you are than be in a whole room full of naked people." 

Jim scowled, making Blair laugh before he said, "I'm not saying this too well, but, Jim, I love you. I'm in love with you. If we're never anything but best friends and partners on the force, well, then, I'm a happy guy. There's nothing else I want." 

"Blair, that's really great of you to say, but what about sex and kids and commitment? You must want those things."

Blair sighed. "Honestly?"

"Of course. Always."

"Sex with you would be great." Blair gave Jim such a lustful look that he suddenly knew what it meant to be undressed with someone's eyes. At Jim's blush, Blair smiled. "If we definitely decide to go ahead and build this house, then that's a symbol of our commitment. It will be just Jim and Blair, forever and ever. Amen," Blair added with a laugh. 

Jim grinned. "Kids?"

"Actually, I'm not that hung up on having kids. I like kids. I'd be happy being a Big Brother or maybe we could talk about fostering a couple of needy kids, but I don't have this drive to procreate, if that's what you mean. But you've asked me a lot of stuff about how I feel, Jim. How about what you feel. What do you need?"

"I'm not sure... Nobody's ever asked..." Jim stammered, blushing lightly under his partner's wide-eyed scrutiny. 

"Wait. You mean Carolyn never asked you that kind of stuff?"

Jim shook his head and shrugged. "It wasn't that way. We were just too busy with work and all. A lot of the time we just shared the loft and not much else. We never even fought. We just kind of existed together until we decided not to anymore. Now that I look back on it, it wasn't even that emotionally hurtful when we split up. Yeah, nobody likes to admit that they failed, but all in all, we were better friends apart than we were together. Go figure." Jim shrugged again. 

"Yeah, go figure. But..." Blair waited, giving Jim a chance to express his thoughts. 

"But... kids aren't a high priority for me. I'm like you. I like them, but even Carolyn didn't want kids. I never really planned on having them because of these senses of mine. I was afraid they were hereditary. I didn't want to pass on something like that and subject a kid to a childhood like mine."

"Geez, Jim. You wouldn't be like your father. You're a loving and caring man. Any kid would be lucky to have you for a dad."

Jim looked into Blair's serious blue eyes and liked what he saw there. This man was willing to defend him, even to his father if need be. Blair was his confidante and his partner. Blair watched his back and kept him safe. "I love you," Jim said softly, letting his feelings show on his face. 

"Oh." Blair's head dropped, hiding his face from Jim. 

"Blair?"

When Blair looked up, his eyes were bright. He swallowed hard. "I love you, Jim. So much."

Jim smiled, lacing his fingers through Blair's. "So the plan is we're together and we love each other and we're going to build a house." He placed his other hand over their interlocked ones. 

"I love that plan." Blair put his hand on top of Jim's. "But there is one other thing you didn't quite touch upon."

"Which is...?"

"Sex, Jim."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Sandburg. You know, yes. It's a complete sentence."

"Oh. Okay, cool. When?"

Jim smiled. "When we're both ready."

"This is going to be fun." 

"Are you insinuating that I'm funny in bed?" Jim pretended to pout, his light blue eyes dancing with merriment. 

Blair laughed with delight. "I sure hope so."

\-------------------------------------------------

Part Two--Pre-construction

"This is it," Jim Ellison said softly, putting a hand on Blair's shoulder. 

"Yeah. Definitely," Blair said just as quietly. 

Standing on a small knoll, their eyes scanned the vista before them. 

"It's almost twenty acres, fellas," Robert Littlefox said. Waving a hand, he pointed toward the West. "The lake is about five acres. Ten acres is in timber and five in pasture."

"Oh, man," Blair said breathlessly. "Look!" 

A small herd of elk emerged from the tree line and stood still. A large female walked out from the protection of the trees and sniffed the air. The men froze in place, watching the animals snuffle and paw at the grass, pulling tufts and chewing. After the lead female had signaled the all-clear sign, the rest of the herd moved out into the pasture and started grazing. A few wandered toward the water to drink. 

"This is it," Blair repeated. "It's so beautiful." Turning to his partner, Blair asked, "Do you think we can build a house here and not destroy the beauty? I'd hate for all of this to be ruined. I couldn't do that, Jim."

Jim's eyes focused on the elk. "Chief, we'll build over on that small rise. It's already cleared, so we wouldn't have to cut down any trees. We'll plan the road to the house so that there's a minimal loss of vegetation. I think we can do it. We'll take our time and do it right." Jim dragged his eyes away from the animals. "Blair, I need this. It's quiet and peaceful. Away from the city..." 

"Jim, I know," Blair said quietly. With a hand on Jim's arm, he turned to Robert. "We'll take it."

Robert nodded. "You won't be sorry. My brother has a construction company and he's environmentally conscious. I'll pass on his name and phone number to you. You can consult with him about what is the best plan for preserving the beauty of the area and how to fit your home into the surroundings with minimal impact on the land and wildlife."

"Thank you, Robert." Jim extended his hand. "It's a deal." 

Robert smiled. "Let's go back into Alma. I'll treat you both to a meal at my sister's café. She runs a great kitchen. My treat. Afterward, we'll go to my office and sign a contract."

Blair laughed. "You sell the real estate. Your brother builds the homes. Your sister feeds everybody. Anybody else in your family we should know about?"

Laughing, Robert nodded. "Well, let's see. My father and mother run a bed and breakfast next town over. Various uncles and aunts work here and there. Uncle Black Cloud runs the truck stop over on Route 24." Robert grinned. "My wife is mayor of Alma."

Jim laughed aloud. "Does your sister still serve that buffalo stew in her café?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she makes the best buffalo this side of the Cascades." Robert led the men down the path back to his four-wheel drive truck. "We raise our own animals according to old traditions. My father is our tribal shaman and he sees to it that we follow the rituals for every buffalo we have prepared for the restaurant. It is how we honor their gift of life-giving food." 

"I've never had buffalo before," Blair said, "but I've studied the ways of the Native American shamans. You have many interesting and beautiful ceremonies, Robert." 

"I like the old ways, but I live in a modern world. Our tribe does the best it can to honor its ancestors," Robert explained. 

"Never had buffalo, Chief?" Jim said, opening the passenger door to Robert's truck and waiting until Blair climbed in. "I'd have figured with all the places you've been you'd have tried just about everything." 

Blair slid over, making room for Jim to hop in. "Jim, I've been to the Amazon and to Sumatra. I've been to the Fiji Islands. There aren't any buffalo in those places." 

"Point taken." Jim slung his arm along the back of the seat and let his fingers rest on Blair's shoulder. "Do you like it?"

"The land? Oh, yes! It's wonderful. I can't believe it will soon be ours." 

"Ours. That's sounds good. You and me, Chief. All the way." 

Blair grinned. "You and me, Jim. I like the way that sounds."

"How long have you guys been together?" Robert asked, smiling at his companions' affable rapport. 

Blair grinned at Jim, who blushed. Although he still wasn't quite used to divulging their personal relationship out loud, Jim was ready to let their closest friends know. "Four years," he answered. 

"Great," Robert answered. "My cousin Penelope lives an alternate lifestyle. I believe commitment is important in today's world. For me, the gender is irrelevant. If everybody had someone they loved and honored, the world would be a better place." 

Blair nodded. "Oh, we're definitely committed." 

"I'm happy for you both. I've known Jim for about fifteen years, since Special Ops. It's nice seeing him settled down. I bet Ellison never told you, Blair, but he used to scare the shit out of me on sorties." 

"Oh, hey, man. Are you allowed to talk about missions?" Blair chuckled. "I'd rather you didn't have to kill me after telling me all of your deep, dark secrets."

Robert laughed. "There are certain things that I can't talk about, that's true, but as for Jim here, I'm free to discuss him. As long as he's okay with it, that is," Robert added. 

Jim shrugged. "I don't have anything to hide from Blair."

Robert glanced over at Jim before he returned his eyes to the road. "Blair, the thing is that I've never seen Jim so content." Robert slowed down to make a right hand turn. "More than once, I got the distinct impression that our friend here had a death wish. That's what made him such a good soldier. He wasn't afraid to die. In fact, he almost defied the enemy to kill him. He scared the crap out of me more than once, but it was his attitude toward our missions that made us the best. Ellison was one hell of a soldier, but I think I like this Jim better." 

The men amicably chatted and the last few miles flew by amid tale swapping and joking. Soon, Robert pulled the pickup truck into a spot along side the rustic eating establishment in Alma, a small town of about 6,000 people nestled in the foothills of the Cascade mountains. The town looked much like it had 100 years ago when the timber companies and land barons had by-passed the area for land closer to the growing cities of Seattle and Tacoma. 

The closest major city, Cascade, was founded in the first decade of the twentieth century and by then, former President Grover Cleveland had already signed into law the Mount Rainier Forest Preserves. Cascade, as well as the many small towns dotting the mountainous region like Alma, was in the boundaries of this act and was, therefore, protected from the ravages of large-scale timber operations. 

Jim climbed out and breathed deeply. The fresh scents of pines, mountain streams, and a whisper of rain wafted to his nose. He grinned at his partner. "I like it here."

Blair smiled and laid a hand on Jim's arm. "Me, too." 

Robert stopped, calling to the men, "I'm starved! A cup of hot coffee sounds great."

Blair moved first, following Robert as he walked toward the front door of the café. "I hope it's fresh."

"At The Grizzly Bear Café, it's always fresh," Robert said with a smile. 

Jim followed after a last glance around. He drank in the bright blue sky and the large white clouds racing on the wind from horizon to horizon, causing the sun to blink in and out of sight. "Snow tonight in the high mountains," Jim mused to himself after a final sniff. Looking forward to a hot meal and good company, he went to join his companions. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The drive back to Cascade was made at a leisurely pace. It took only forty-five minutes, not an unreasonable commute in exchange for the beauty and solitude of their future home site. Blair slid close to Jim and buckled into the center seat belt. 

With his head resting on Jim's shoulder, he dozed lightly. Jim hummed along to an oldies song on the radio, enjoying the nearness of his Guide. His senses closely examined Blair, almost as if he were on autopilot. The Sentinel catalogued the steady heartbeat and slow respiration of a Blair in repose. His nose relished the Blair-fragrance of vanilla shampoo, residual pine from their walk in the woods, and the tell-tale smells of the dinner they had eaten: buffalo stew, hot biscuits, and blackberry cobbler. Grinning, Jim sighed contentedly and put a warm hand on Blair's left leg. 

"Mmmm," Blair murmured softly. "Feels nice." He slipped his hand over Jim's. 

Jim chuckled. "You are nice, Chief," Jim said, rubbing his hand lightly along Blair's leg from knee to thigh. 

"Oh, man, do not start anything in the damned truck," Blair ordered with amusement in his voice. 

"Sorry," Jim said, not at all contrite. "I like touching you."

"Cool, because I like you touching me, too." 

Jim laughed; and for a few miles, they were quiet before Jim said, "Blair?"

"Yeah."

"Would you sleep upstairs tonight?" 

"Where are you going to sleep, Jim? The sofa's not too comfortable."

"I meant you and me, you know, together," Jim offered, almost shyly, before he realized Blair was teasing. 

Blair snickered, making Jim squeeze his knee. "Dickhead," Jim huffed, trying to sound miffed. 

Squealing when Jim's fingers dug into his ticklish skin, Blair slapped Jim's hand away. "Eyes on the road, buddy. Hands on the wheel. Geez, don't you know anything about safe driving?"

Grinning, Jim gave Blair a quick glance. "Well?"

"Yes."

"Good." 

"Ah, Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"With or without clothes?"

Jim laughed. It was going to be an interesting night. 

\------------------------------------------------

Part Three--Site Work 

It had taken Blair only about thirty minutes of practicing to remember how to run the bulldozer. He shifted the gears on the machine and expertly graded the area that had been staked by the surveyors while Jim supervised the well-drilling team who had started to drill at the spot that he had picked out using his senses. Blair had been tickled pink to discover that Sentinel abilities ran to witching for water – a very useful tool, he figured. 

Blair worked steadily for several hours, moving large quantities of earth into position before running over the pile, tamping down the dirt so that the foundation would have a strong base. A large load of small crushed rock would be delivered in early afternoon to be spread over the dirt, adding to the base stability. Then, after the area was staked out for the house perimeter, Jim and Blair would spend the rest of the weekend laying the cinder blocks for the foundation. Later on, the plain blocks would be covered with a rock face for decorative purposes and to maintain the rustic appearance of the house. 

They had decided to put a crawl space under their home. After discussing the pros and cons of foundations with several homebuilders and excavation experts, Jim and Blair felt that this particular foundation would work best for the home they wanted to build. It also allowed for easy access for any sort of maintenance that might be needed to the water, sewer, or electrical systems that would run under the house. It would be well insulated, of course, to protect the systems from the harsh mountain winters.

Blair killed the engine on the bulldozer and hopped down, pulling off the heavy work gloves. For a few minutes, he stood and watched the drilling rig whir and pound as it drove the casings into the ground. Smiling, Blair walked over to his partner's side and touched him lightly. 

Jim turned, giving Blair a warm smile. 

"How's it going?" Blair shouted over the loud machinery's noise. 

"Good. They've hit water at 150 feet. They're setting the casings and they'll install the pump soon." 

"Great! You hungry?"

"Starving!" Jim said, rubbing his flat belly. 

"Tell the crew to come and eat, too. I'm sure they're hungry." 

Jim nodded. He motioned to the drilling crew to shut down while Blair went over to the small campsite they had set up last night and, after washing his hands from the large five gallon water jug that sat on a log, he dug out the makings for sandwiches. Spreading out bread, meat, cheese, sliced tomatoes, and lettuce, he positioned plastic bottles of mustard, ketchup, and mayo in a marching line. Blair opened two bags of chips and put out a small pile of paper plates and napkins. Lastly, he added cans of soda and a few bottles of water to the spread. 

While the men washed up a bit, Blair started a large sandwich for himself and Jim. Buddy and Gino, the drillers, and Jim soon joined the meal. Blair handed Jim a plate. 

"I started you a sandwich, Jim. You can finish it up," Blair said.

"Thanks, Chief." Taking the plate, he added ketchup, mustard, and mayo to the small pile of meat and cheese, before topping the concoction with lettuce and tomatoes. Adding a pile of chips, he grabbed a root beer and found a spot on the ground that wasn't damp to sit and enjoy his lunch. 

Blair soon joined Jim, followed by the drillers. They sat in a loose circle, eating and talking about the job. 

"How's it going, guys?" Blair asked Buddy and Gino. 

"Good," Gino replied around a bite of food. "We'll have the pump set before nightfall. Then you guys will have water." 

"This was an easy drill," Buddy added. "We've had to drill in three or four places before on other sites in this area. There's bedrock under a lot of the land around here. You picked the perfect place, Ellison."

Jim shrugged. "Beginner's luck." 

Blair raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You could start a new profession, Jim. 'James Ellison, Water Witch'." 

The men laughed. Gino said, "It's not as funny as you think, guys. You can make $200 a day witching water." 

Jim grinned. "I'll keep that in mind in case I need a few extra dollars." 

The men talked while they finished their meal. Gino and Buddy went back to the drill rig and soon the sound of the machinery filled the air. Blair stowed the remains of lunch. Jim visited the privy he had constructed in a small stand of pines yesterday before he returned to give his partner a hand. Standing with a couple of soda cans in his hands, Jim cocked his head. 

"Truck's coming," Jim said, putting the cans into the ice cooler to chill. 

Blair peered down the long, winding driveway that disappeared into the trees a quarter of a mile from the home site and waited patiently. In just a few minutes, a large dump truck lumbered carefully toward their position. 

"This is moving right on schedule," Blair said. "The septic system is in and the well is almost finished." 

"It's going well, isn't it, Chief?" Jim's happy blue eyes met Blair's. At Blair's enthusiastic nod, Jim laughed and patted his partner's arm. "I like working with you." 

Warm blue eyes danced with pleasure. "Me, too. I – love you, man." 

Jim nodded, grinning. "Back at you, Blair." 

Blair giggled at Jim's response. He knew that Jim was funny sometimes about saying "the words", but Blair didn't care. He knew that Jim loved him. Jim treated him like a good friend, a favorite pet, a treasured heirloom, and an irritating younger brother, mixed with a large dose of affection, all rolled into one. Blair had never felt so cherished, except possibly by his mother, in his entire life. 

Jim's grin widened at Blair's laughter; the look in Blair's eyes when he watched Jim made Jim feel incredibly lucky and very happy. He liked the way Blair related to him, like he was the most important, admired, and interesting person in his life outside of his mother. No one in Jim's life had ever treated him the way Blair did. He knew he could always count on Blair, something Jim felt was more important than deep declarations of love and mindless adoration. He trusted Blair. To Jim Ellison, that meant that he loved him, deeply and passionately. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Part Four--Foundation 

Jim woke to the sound of a truck engine approaching the home site. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. Muscles protested at the movement. Working out the kinks, Jim thought about the day before, which had gone very well. They had graded the site, laid the rock that would help stabilize the ground under their home, and had started laying the cinder blocks for the foundation while the well drillers finished their work. It was dusk when the drilling rig pulled out and Jim and Blair fixed a quick dinner over the campfire and, exhausted, fell into their sleeping bags. They were asleep in seconds with barely time to exchange goodnights. Now, dawn was about an hour past and Jim woke to the whining of a vehicle's transmission. 

With an affectionate glance at the lump that was his partner lying next to him, Jim rolled from his bag and pulled sweats over his boxers. The chill in the cool morning air brought a shiver to Jim's body so he rummaged through his gym bag for a zip-up sweatshirt to toss over his t-shirt. He knew that it would soon be warm enough to shed the garment; but for now, the gray pile felt good against his skin.

Crawling from the tent, Jim stretched, arms high, and grunted approvingly. The work that they had accomplished the day before gave Jim a proud feeling. He and Blair worked well together. Jim stood, watching the dark blue pickup approaching. He waved. A large, black hand returned his wave with enthusiasm. Parking the truck in the area where Jim indicated, Simon Banks emerged with a wide grin, teeth clamped firmly on a lit cigar. 

"Ellison!" 

"Good morning, Simon," Jim said with a smile. "Glad you could make it." 

In heavy work clothes, Simon spread his arms wide. "I'm all yours."

"Great! We could use the help. Let me start the fire for coffee." 

"Good, good. I had a cup on the way up, but I could use another. I brought doughnuts."

Jim's eyes lit up. "Buttermilk?"

"Of course. I also brought crullers for Sandburg. You know how he likes those." Glancing around, Simon asked, "Where is he, anyway? Still asleep?"

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, still asleep. Thanks for the doughnuts," he said, taking the box from Simon's outstretched hand. "You even brought Marie's! Those are the best."

Simon removed the cigar from his mouth and blew a smoke ring. "Only the best for my friends." 

"Sit. I'll have the fire going in a sec." Jim busied himself with the kindling and shortly he had a nice fire blazing in the pit he had dug the day before. Setting a grate over the flames, he filled the old metal coffeepot with water from their supply, dumped in grounds, and capped the pot tightly. "I love campfire coffee. Hot and strong."

"Isn't it ready yet?" a familiar voice whined. "I need coffee now."

Jim and Simon turned, laughing, at the disheveled Sandburg standing in front of the tent. His hair stood on end and his sweats were hanging from his hips. When he took a step forward, the pants slipped down past those slim hips and he tripped on the long leg. 

"Ah, Chief, I think those are my sweats." 

"Shit." Blair sat in the dirt, grimacing. 

Laughing, Jim rose and went over to his partner. He put a hand under Blair's elbow and helped him to his feet, tugging up the sweats so that Blair didn't trip again. "There you go. Coffee in five minutes." He guided his groggy mate to a log and sat him down. 

Simon laughed loudly at the mothering Ellison. "For heaven's sake, is he always like this in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. He's not functional until at least one cup of coffee." 

Bleary blue eyes looked with irritation at the jovial men. "Sure, laugh at my expense," Blair growled, making Simon and Jim laugh even harder. 

Standing behind his partner, Jim ran a hand down Blair's unruly hair. "You look like you ran a marathon, Chief, or stuck your finger in a light socket." Tender fingers combed through the soft, curly strands. 

Simon raised an eyebrow. "You are worse than his mother." 

Jim blushed. "Well..." He shrugged. 

Simon cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask... I wondered... Well, you guys are...? Shit." 

Jim pretended not to have heard Simon's words and quietly found three cups in the camping supplies. After testing the coffee and declaring it finished, he set the pot off to the side. "We'll let the grounds settle for a minute, then hot coffee it is." Turning back to Blair, Jim said, "Simon brought crullers for you." 

Blair brightened considerably. "Really? Cool. Thanks, Simon." 

Simon nodded, waving off the thanks. "Sure, any time." 

Jim poured coffee and passed out the cups to his companions. Simon passed out doughnuts and everybody drank and ate quietly for a few minutes. Blair's obvious sighs of contentment made Jim chuckle. He ate a fourth doughnut in spite of Blair's glare. 

"You ate two, so don't look at me in that tone of voice," Jim said laughingly. 

Blair shrugged. "Hey, man. It's your spare tire, not mine," he said, patting his firm stomach. "I'm not the one who's over forty in this little group." 

Jim groaned, putting back the fifth doughnut. "I'm still hungry," he whined.

"I brought granola," Blair offered. "Oh, hey! I brought a cantaloupe. Want some?"

"Cantaloupe? Yeah, I'll have some," Jim said. "With granola on it."

Blair grinned. "Deal." Pulling the top from the sealed cooler, he dug out the fruit, and with a sharp knife, peeled and seeded the ripe fruit. Placing several slices on plates, he sprinkled the granola over the top. "Simon?"

Simon accepted the plate with a nod. "Thanks, Sandburg."

"Jim." Blair passed Jim his plate and picked up his own. "This is good," he said after a couple of bites.

"It is, Chief. Thanks." 

"Sure, man. Any time." 

Simon shook his head at his friends, smiling and eating his food quietly. 

Jim finished quickly and, after rinsing his plate, he poured fresh coffee and sat next to his captain. 

"Blair and I need to tell you something."

Simon put down his empty plate and waited. Jim shifted a bit and glanced over at his partner, who gave him an encouraging smile. 

Jim cleared his throat. "This house we're building is a joint effort. Blair and I are going to share the house after it's finished." 

Simon fished around in the inner pocket of his jacket. He pulled out the cigar holder and held it in his hand. "So what happens if one or both of you decides to say, get married? Hell, even if you decide to live with somebody. Won't that be a bit – unusual? I mean, I understand Sandburg helps you with your senses, keeps you grounded, Jim, but you both have your own lives."

Blair ducked his head and seemed to intently examine a piece of granola on his plate. Jim gave him an exasperated glance. Jim knew he had asked Blair to let him explain their relationship to Simon, but now that he was actually doing it, he was at a loss for words. 

"Chief?"

Blair raised his head and smiled at his partner. "Jim?"

"Could you help me out here?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Blair rose, put down his plate, and cleared his throat. "Simon, you're a good friend to both of us so we want you to know that we're a couple."

"Geez, Blair, nothing like getting to the point," Jim groused. 

Blair grinned, one hand holding up the baggy sweats while the other was stretched out, palm up. "No sense beating around the bush, Jim. Simon's a big boy. He's either down with it or not." 

Two sets of blue eyes met one relatively unsurprised set of brown ones. "I guessed as much."

"You did?" Jim said. 

Nodding, Simon said, "The house was a dead giveaway."

"Then why the little game earlier, Simon?" Blair asked. 

Smiling, Simon said, "I wanted to see if you both truly thought of me as a friend. That you would trust me enough to tell me. It means a great deal that you both trust me that much. Thanks."

Jim blushed under Simon's scrutiny while Blair grinned and bounced, sweats slipping from his hips again. 

"We both trust you, Simon. You should know that by now," Jim said, casting a quick glance at his mate's slipping pants. "Now you know why Blair needs me." Jim pointed a thumb in Blair's direction. "He can't even dress himself." 

Laughing, Blair hoisted the baggy sweats up again. "I'm going to put on some jeans. You guys ready to work?"

"I am," Simon said, rising and rinsing his own plate and coffee cup. "Let's do it." 

Jim followed suit, banking the fire and stowing any leftovers away from bugs and visiting creatures. Changing into jeans and flannel shirts quickly, Jim and Blair joined Simon and soon the three men were laying the cinder blocks like a well-oiled machine. With luck, they would have the foundation laid before the end of the day. Tomorrow was a workday, and until their next scheduled days off, further work on their house would have to wait, so they made the most of the time they had. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"Good work, Chief," Jim said while he and Blair unloaded the truck later that night back on Prospect Street.

Blair smiled. "It looks great, man. I've never felt so complete before. Watching the house rise from the dirt is like watching a phoenix rise from the ashes." 

Jim chuckled, grabbing a handful of supplies. "It does feel good, doesn't it?"

"Definitely." 

It took two trips to the basement to stow the camping supplies and one to the loft to put away any perishable food and to pile any items that needed fixed, washed, or replaced. It was past 11:00 p.m. by the time both men had showers and were ready for bed. 

Blair sat on the living room sofa in boxers and a t-shirt, towel-drying his hair. Jim emerged from the shower dressed in just boxers. He approached the sofa from the rear and put warm hands on Blair's shoulders. 

Blair's heart rate accelerated at Jim's touch. He leaned his head back, looking at Jim upside-down with a warm smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself, Chief." Jim's fingers found Blair's damp locks and he rubbed his fingertips against Blair's scalp, making him groan. 

"Oh, man, that feels so good." 

Jim continued his ministrations. Blair's eyes drooped under the gentle massage and his body relaxed, making Jim smile. "Bed?"

Blair's sleepy eyes opened part way. "Yeah," he said softly. 

"Come on, then," Jim said quietly. 

Blair peeled his tired eyes open. "Lead on, man." He rose and held out a hand. 

Jim led his sleepy partner up the stairs and over to their bed. He slipped into the bed first and held out his hand toward Blair, who smiled warmly at his lover and moved quickly to take the invitation. He laced his fingers with Jim's and slid in. Jim tugged until Blair was lying against him, chest to chest. He wrapped an arm around Blair's shoulders and pulled back enough to look into his lover's eyes. 

The smoky blue eyes were filled with love and affection. Jim swallowed and tried to smile. "God, Blair," he said softly, "you feel so good." 

"You, too, Jim," Blair said, moving impossibly closer to wrap an arm around Jim's waist. He snuggled into his lover's body, tucking his head under Jim's chin. Ever so gently he pressed warm lips against the skin near his mouth. "I love you," he whispered, Sentinel-soft. 

Jim held his breath at the various sensations of Blair's body resting against his. Slowly releasing his breath, his hand petted the soft, still slightly damp hair and continued a slow journey down the warm shoulder and back before resting on the small of Blair's back. He could feel each and every hair of Blair's body touching him. He could feel the nipples pressed against his chest. He could feel Blair's heart beating. He closed his eyes and listened more intently than he had ever listened before. He could hear the blood humming in Blair's veins and he could hear the gentle whoosh of air entering and exiting Blair's lungs. Holding his lover close, Jim kissed the top of the curly head. "Me, too, Chief," Jim finally said. 

Sighing contentedly, Blair relaxed fully and in moments he was deeply asleep. With a final kiss on Blair's head, Jim quickly followed his mate into his dreams. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Part Five--Framing 

It was a cool, overcast day. Heading out early to the home site, Jim and Blair had not even made it to the city limits of Cascade when Jim's cell phone rang.

"Ellison." Jim listened quietly for a minute before he said, "You'll call me as soon as it's over and the trucks are running again?" Again, he paused for a moment before adding, "Thanks." Disconnecting, he gave Blair an irritated look. "So much for our two weeks off to get the framing done, Chief."

"What's happened?"

"That was our sales person from Lindwood. The trucking company is on strike and although the house package is loaded and ready to go, they don't know when they'll be able to deliver." 

"Damn it! It took us a month to arrange for both of us to have the time off. Man, what did you do to bring on the bad karma?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Me, Blair? What about you? I'll have you know I have excellent karma. Just ask me." 

Blair laughed, slapping Jim's arm. "Maybe it's not us at all. Maybe it's something else," he mused. With a deep sigh, he said, "Pull into the next convenience store, Jim. I need a cup of coffee and a bag of chips." 

Jim gave Blair a surprised look. "Chips? It's breakfast time and you want junk food? You going to inject them straight into your veins?"

"Don't bug me, man. I'm not a happy camper. Just pull into the next Jiffy Mart, Ellison," Blair growled. 

Laughing, Jim said, "Okay, Conan. Stop with the caveman act." 

Blair grinned. "I'll go caveman on your ass if you don't pull over within the next five minutes." 

"Promises. Promises." Jim grinned in return. Blair pretended to pout, which always made Jim's body respond. Those enticing lips made him blush hotly and those blue eyes dancing merrily made him almost giddy. Since they'd moved into a physical relationship these past few weeks, Jim was always blushing under Blair's lustful and passionate looks. He had no idea he was so – sensitive and susceptible to Blair's looks and touch. 

In the past weeks, the pair had gone from sleeping together in a tangled heap like puppies to hot and long make-out sessions of deep kissing and heavy petting. Blair had taken him in hand on at least five occasions (he kept count!) and played him like a fine instrument. Within minutes, Jim was panting and coming in spurts over Blair's hand. Blair, it seemed, had the advantage. He could use Jim's senses against him when he chose to. He knew exactly what parts of Jim's body responded quickly and after a few nights of careful observation, he knew exactly where to touch his mate in order to have him screaming in a matter of minutes. 

Jim, on the other hand, had a proverbial 'handful' with Blair. Blair had the lasting power of Atlas and he had to work hard at bringing him to orgasm. Not that Blair complained. He loved Jim's fingers, lips, and teeth on his body and he wasn't shy about ordering Jim to do thus and such, over and over, while he panted and sweated to fulfillment. Besides, Jim liked that Blair enjoyed taking charge in the bedroom. He was the senior partner on the street and he felt as if he carried their lives in his hands on a daily basis. It was a relief to have a lover who finally understood Jim's need to let someone else take over and allow him to have a chance to relax and really let go in the privacy of their bedroom. 

Jim pulled into the Jiffy Mart and killed the engine. "I'm coming, too. I want some of those Krispy Kreme doughnuts." Jim pointed to the bright green and white sign with red lettering glowing in the window offering that particular brand. "Then we might as well go to the station." 

Blair grunted and hopped out, locking the door behind him. "I think I'll have a big bag of chips," he said, holding his hands wide like he had just caught a large fish. 

Joining his partner, Jim laughed. They had taken only a few steps toward the front door when a young girl forcefully pushed it open and ran headlong into Jim. Before he could grab her, she fell to the sidewalk and several items tumbled out from under her jacket. 

The store clerk ran out behind her, yelling, "Stop her! She's shoplifting!" 

"Whoa!" Jim called out, reaching down to grab the girl's arm as she tried to retreat backward, crab-like, on hands and feet. She kicked out at Jim's hand. He dodged the foot and latched onto her upper arm. The girl was easily hauled to her feet. "Settle down! You're under arrest," Jim growled, awkwardly pulling his badge out while not releasing his hold on the squirming perp. 

"Jim," Blair said. 

"She stole a bunch of stuff," the store owner interrupted, moving closer. "She's been in here before, the little thief. I'll bet she's been taking my inventory for weeks!" 

"Jim," Blair said, a little louder this time. 

"You have the right to remain silent," Jim said, turning the now-crying girl around to snap the handcuffs on her wrists. "If you chose to –"

"Jim!" Blair said loudly. 

"What?" Jim said, finally focusing on his partner. 

"I'm pressing charges," the store owner interjected. 

Holding up a hand, Jim nodded. "Just a second, sir." Turning to Blair, he asked again, "What?" 

"Look." Blair's hands held the stolen items. 

Jim barely glanced at the packages. "So?"

Sighing, Blair held them closer to Jim's face. "Just look, Jim." 

Jim rolled his eyes. "Okay. I'm looking." His face went from irritated to surprised in a heartbeat. "Baby formula? Diapers? A pacifier?" 

"Jim, think about it. Why would she steal this kind of stuff?" 

"I insist you arrest the little bitch!" the store owner almost shouted into Jim's face. 

Jim's eyes met Blair's and for a moment, they just looked at each other. Blair gave his partner a small smile. He transferred the items into one hand; and with the other, he pulled out his wallet. "How much is this worth?" he asked. 

"What?" the store owner asked, surprised. 

"How much is all of this?" Blair asked, holding his wallet open. 

"I don't know how much stuff she's taken. I want to press charges." 

Blair fished in the small hidden compartment and pulled out a neatly folded bill. "Will a hundred cover it?"

"I guess," the man said sullenly, tugging the bill from Blair's fingers. He raised a finger to the girl's face. "You stay out of my place."

The sobbing girl nodded. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'm really sorry." 

"Come on, Chief." Jim tucked his handcuffs into his jacket pocket, turned, and, with a firm hand on the girl's upper arm, he guided the unhappy girl toward the truck. After a few steps, she tripped and one of her hands went to her forehead. "Are you okay, miss?" Jim asked. 

Nodding, the girl said, "Please, you have to let me go." 

"We're having a little talk first." 

Crying softly, her feet faltered again. "No, please," she begged. She unsuccessfully tried to tug her arm from Jim's firm grasp. 

"We want to help you," Blair said kindly. 

"You can help me by letting me go," she sobbed. 

"We can't do that, miss. You seem to need some help," Jim said. 

"No. No, please!" the girl cried. 

When Jim reached out to open the truck's door, the girl pulled hard, surprising him. She slipped from his hand and barely took two running steps before she collapsed in a heap on the cold sidewalk. 

Jim quickly went to the girl's side. Carefully, he turned her over and scooped her up into his arms. Blair raced over and put a hand on her forehead. 

"She's burning up, Jim. She's sick." 

"Great. We've probably been infected with Ebola or something." Jim turned his senses on the girl. "She's running a high fever and I smell blood. Cascade Memorial's two blocks over. Let's get her to the ER. You drive." 

"Right." Blair fished Jim's keys from his jacket pocket. He opened the passenger's door and helped Jim into the seat. Closing the door, he trotted around, started the engine, hit the flashing lights on Jim's visor, and when the traffic cleared, he floored it. 

"I think she just had a baby, Jim."

"Why?"

"The formula. The diapers. You said you smelled blood. It makes sense." 

"Shit, Chief. She's homeless from the looks of it and she doesn't look more than about sixteen, maybe seventeen. Where's the baby?"

"I don't know, man, but we have to get her to tell us before anything happens to it." 

"Can't you drive any faster?"

Blair pulled into the ER driveway. "We're here, Jim." 

Jim raised his head, staring out the window. "Oh, right." 

Any other time Blair would have smiled at his Sentinel's single minded concentration on the young woman in his arms. He knew Jim was so concerned about the girl that he hadn't paid attention to their arrival at the ER entrance, so he quickly hopped from the truck, ran around to the passenger's side, and helped Jim clamber out with his burden in his arms. 

The automatic doors slid open and Jim barely stepped through the entrance before a concerned nurse rushed up to his side. 

"What's happened?" she asked, turning to grab the nearest gurney. 

"She fainted on the street," Blair said. "I think she just had a baby." 

Jim gently laid the girl down and touched her forehead with a single finger. "She has a fever." 

"Is she your daughter?" the nurse asked. 

"No," Jim responded. "I'm a police officer. My partner and I are just helping her. We don't know who she is." 

"We'll take it from her, Officer," the woman said. 

The girl started to regain consciousness while the nurse began pushing the gurney toward the examination rooms. When the girl moaned and tried to sit up, the nurse stopped pushing and went to the side of the gurney, gently holding the girl's shoulders. 

"Relax, honey. You're in a hospital." 

"No!" the girl cried. "Please!" She looked around, eyes wide with panic. "Let me go!" she shouted as her mind cleared and she realized where she was. She pushed with as much force as she could muster at the nurse, who staggered back, not expecting the ill girl to be so strong. The girl tried to hop from the gurney and tumbled into a heap. Her body refused to cooperate and she struggled to sit up. 

Jim and Blair both moved quickly when they saw the girl fall. Jim helped her sit up and she trembled under his hands. 

"We want to help you," Blair said, hunkering down beside the shaking girl. "What's your name?"

The girl's body shook and she started to cry. "Please, you have to let me go!" she begged. 

Jim rubbed her arm. "I'm Jim. This is Blair. Can you tell us your name?"

The girl wiped her eyes with a shaking hand. "Penny."

Jim nodded. "I'm going to pick you up and lay you down on the gurney. Is that okay? We need to get you off the floor." 

"Please, I have to go." 

Blair put a hand on Penny's arm. "You're sick, hon. You need a doctor. Listen, Jim and I want to help you. Will you let us help? We need you to trust us, okay? We won't hurt you. I promise." Blair looked at his partner. "We promise, don't we, Jim? We're only here to help." 

The nurse hovered over the pair. "Do you want me to call security?" she asked. 

"No!" Jim and Blair said simultaneously. 

"She's probably a runaway," the nurse added. "She's bleeding heavily," she noted, seeing the widening stain of darkness on the young woman's pants at the crotch. "I'll get one of the residents. Try and get her on the gurney. If she's hemorrhaging, it could be very serious." 

The nurse quickly ran off to find help while Jim rose, and with Blair's help, they got Penny to her feet. Jim swung her from the floor and laid her down gently.

With Jim on one side of the gurney and Blair on the other, the girl looked from one to the other. Blair put a hand on her arm. 

"Did you just have a baby, Penny?"

The girl bit her lower lip. 

"Come on, sweetheart," Jim said softly. "Tell us about the baby. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," she whispered. 

"Did you have somebody help with the delivery?" Blair asked. 

The girl shook her head. "No. I did it by myself."

Jim and Blair exchanged shocked looks. Blair said, "How?"

The girl shrugged. "I got a book from the library." 

"You're kidding," Blair gasped. 

"No, I didn't have a choice," Penny said, once again crying softly. 

"What about your family?" Jim asked. "We can call whoever you like." 

Jim was interrupted by the arrival of one of the attending residents and the nurse who had gone for help. 

"What can you tell me?" the doctor asked. 

"She just had a baby without any medical attention," Blair offered. "She's running a fever and she's all alone." 

"Not anymore, Chief," Jim said firmly. "We're friends." 

The doctor nodded. "Okay. Let's get a full exam going. Room 3, Jill," he said to the nurse. She nodded and started pushing the gurney. 

"Jim!" Penny held out her hand. "Please!" The nurse stopped pushing to allow Jim to talk to the distraught girl. 

Jim took the hot hand between his. "Blair and I will get your baby."

Penny nodded. Although her eyes still held the shadows of distrust, her concern for her baby took precedence. "10th and Morgan. There's an abandoned apartment building. Fourth floor. Please hurry. It's past her feeding time."

Jim nodded, and after a pat to her hand, he released it. The nurse moved quickly, and soon Penny disappeared into the exam room. 

After stopping at the ER command center to request an ambulance be sent to 10th and Morgan for a newborn baby, condition unknown, Jim said, “Come on, Chief." 

"It's kind of cold out, Jim. We'd better hurry." Blair tossed Jim his keys while they trotted out to the truck, and in moments, they were running under lights and siren. Pulling up in front of the abandoned building, Jim stood quietly for a few moments on the sidewalk. 

"I hear the baby. It's crying." Jim raced up the broken stone steps and pushed aside the plywood that covered the entryway. There was enough light filtering in between the boarded windows so that Blair was able to follow Jim without killing himself on the broken steps up to the fourth floor. 

Jim opened his hearing and it took only a few minutes for him to locate the baby. Opening a closet door, he adjusted his sight to clearly see the now quiet baby lying suspended in a homemade hammock. He looked into the center of the nest of blankets where he saw bright blue eyes opened wide and staring. 

"Hello, sweetheart," Jim crooned, picking up the baby and cradling it against his chest. 

"Penny was pretty smart. She kept the baby off the floor and away from the rats and bugs," Blair noted. Blair pulled back a corner of the blanket and looked into the little girl's face. "How cute!" He touched the side of her cheek and she immediately turned her head, rooting for food. Tiny lips sucked the tip of Blair's finger. "She's hungry, man." 

“The EMTs will check her out, and she'll be fed at the hospital." 

"Wonder what her name is?"

Jim shrugged. "She's only a couple of days old."

"How can you tell?" Blair asked, leading Jim through the maze of debris and back down the steps. "Watch out for that low beam, Jim." 

"Thanks, Chief." 

"So?"

"Just a guess. She looks fairly healthy and the mother was sick, but not so sick that it's been a long time since the birth. I think Penny just had the baby and maybe some sort of infection set in because of the unsanitary conditions. The mother would have been a lot sicker if it had been a while ago." 

Blair chuckled. "Now he's a Sentinel doctor." 

"Smart ass." 

"Hey, man. Don't use that kind of language in front of the baby!" 

"Sorry, little missy," Jim crooned, smiling into the wide eyes. 

"She can't see you yet, Jim. Babies don't see clearly right away." 

"She sees me. Don't you, sweetie?"

"God, Jim, just how many nicknames do you have in your brain anyway?" Blair held the plywood aside so that Jim could snake through. He cradled the baby with a large hand under her little head and held her close so that nothing could accidentally hit her. 

The ambulance was negotiating traffic a couple of blocks away. Blair could see the flashing lights in the distance. 

"I could hold the baby until the ambulance gets here." Blair held out his arms. 

"No."

"Possessive, aren't we?"

Jim shrugged. "I got her, Chief. She's napping anyway." Jim tipped his arm so that Blair could look into the baby's face. Her eyes had closed and a small yawn escaped the tiny pink mouth. 

"She's adorable. Almost makes you want one of your own." 

"Babies are fun for about ten minutes, Blair. Then you want to give them back. Once in a while, though, it's good to hold a baby." 

Blair laughed. "Maybe Penny will talk to us now that the baby's safe. We need to find her family, Jim. A baby needs a family." 

Jim turned knowing eyes on his partner. "Not always. Sometimes families are more trouble than they're worth." 

"Nah, man. Families are good things. You just happened to hit the wrong one. Besides, we're family, Jim. Is that a lot of trouble?"

Jim smiled. "No. You're a good family." 

Blair chuckled. "Thanks. You are too." 

The ambulance pulled to the curb and two EMTs hopped out. 

“Detective Jim Ellison. This is Detective Blair Sandburg.” 

“Officers,” one of the paramedics nodded a greeting. “What have we got?”

“Newborn. Little girl. She's asleep,” Jim said. 

“The mother's a homeless teenager. She's at Cascade Memorial right now. The baby needs to go to their nursery,” Blair commented. 

The second EMT nodded. “Name?” 

Blair shrugged while Jim gently transferred the baby into the waiting arms of the first EMT. 

“We don't know. The mother hasn't provided any information yet.” 

“Okay. We'll take it from here.” 

“Thanks,” Blair said. After the paramedics climbed into the ambulance and closed the back doors, Blair turned to his partner. Jim's face was a bit sad and Blair knew he was feeling that Sentinel protective instinct for the child, and for her mother. 

“Come on, Jim. Let's go back to the hospital and check up on Penny.” 

Nodding, Jim smiled. “Okay. I'd like that. We need to be sure the baby's given her lunch, too.”

Smiling, Blair tossed Jim his keys and the climbed into Jim's truck, making their way back to Cascade Memorial.

Blair mused aloud, “Say, Jim, remember that comment this morning about karma? Well, I think the reason our house package was delayed is because the gods had something else for us to do today. We had to help Penny and her baby." 

Jim smiled. "You have the weirdest ideas sometimes, Blair. It's just coincidental that it happened."

"No way, man. When are you going to figure out that there are no coincidences? It's the planets in alignment and the stars moving in the heavens. It's a full moon and cosmic forces. Besides –"

Jim's cell phone rang. Holding up his right elbow so that Blair could fish in his jacket pocket for the phone while he negotiated traffic, he said, “Get that, will you?” 

Blair retrieved the phone and said, "Jim Ellison's phone. Sandburg speaking." 

Jim rolled his eyes at Blair's grin. 

"Right. Yeah." Blair paused before he said, "Oh, cool! Great! Thanks for calling." Snapping the phone closed, Blair smirked. "Random, huh? Take a guess who that was?"

"The trucking company."

"You rat! You listened!" Blair accused teasingly, handing Jim his telephone now that he was safely parked. 

"It's my phone." 

"Oh, right." 

"So the house will be there tomorrow?"

"Yup. Seems forces beyond our control gave us something else to do today. Tomorrow we build." 

"Let's go and make sure the baby has had her lunch, Chief." 

"And once we've made sure the baby is settled, this baby needs some lunch, too." Blair patted his own tummy. 

"Okay, sweetheart," Jim said, leaning over and kissing Blair's cheek lightly, making him laugh. "I'll treat you to lunch." 

"You're too good to me, Jim." Blair hopped out. As they made their way across the parking lot, Blair gave Jim a shy look. 

"What?" Jim said. 

"You called me sweetheart," Blair said, blushing. 

"Oh, that." 

"Yeah, that." 

"You're my sweetie, Chief," Jim said teasingly. 

"Cool. My mom is the only other person to call me that. It's kind of nice." 

"Just don't expect me to call you sweetheart in front of the guys." 

Blair held his hand over his heart. "God, no! We'd never hear the end of it. Besides, I'm not the woman in this relationship." At Jim's deep laugh, Blair grinned and tugged on his jacket sleeve. “Come on, honey bunch. Let's go check on the girls.” 

\------------------------------------------------

Deciding to split forces, Jim went to make sure the baby was checked out quickly and properly fed, while Blair went to find Penny. The ER personnel informed him that the girl had been moved to a private room on the pediatric floor. He spoke to the doctor assigned to her case. While the doctor seemed to be concerned, he only gave Blair vague information regarding Penny's condition and adamantly refused to allow him to visit with her. "She is a minor and under the jurisdiction of Social Services," was the doctor's reasoning. Blair left to find his partner, feeling very frustrated and upset. 

On the way down to the ER in the elevator, Blair had second thoughts and another idea. He hit the button for the sixth floor pediatric ward; and, after peering carefully up and down the hallway to be sure Penny's doctor was out of sight, he casually sauntered up to the nurse's station. 

"Hello," Blair said with a friendly smile. 

"Hi," the duty nurse said, smiling in return. 

"Say, a friend of mine was brought in earlier. I was wondering if I could visit with her for a few minutes." 

"What's the patient's name?" 

"Penny Banks," Blair blurted out, hoping that the gods would forgive his obfuscations. 

"Banks? I don't recognize the name. Wait a sec. A young girl who was brought in earlier is named Penny. I didn't think they knew her last name. She's a runaway. You know the girl?"

"There must be some mistake. She's not a runaway. Like I said, I'm the one who brought her to the hospital. Which room is her's?" Blair asked with his most innocent expression. "I'm sure she'd like to see a friendly face." 

The woman pulled the chart and read for a moment before pulling off her glasses. "It says here she's not allowed visitors. I'm sorry." 

“But I'm one of the people who brought her to the hospital. Don't you think I could see her for a few minutes?” Blair cajoled. 

Shaking her head, the nurse repeated, “I'm sorry. If you were one of the patient's parents, it would be okay, but the doctor has made a note that visitors aren't allowed. She's been taken into custody by Social Services. If they approve visitation, or if the doctor approves, then you could visit the patient. Until then, my hands are tied." 

Blair leaned over the counter while the woman read, quickly locating the room number typed in the blank provided at the top of Penny's chart. 622. "Thanks, anyway." Blair turned on his heels, scanned the wall for the room numbers, and let out a huge sigh of frustration. Room 622 just happened to be the room closest to the nurse's station. There was no way he could sneak into it without being seen by the duty nurse. Not wanting to cause any trouble, Blair hit the elevator button and entered when the doors slid open. He turned and waved goodbye to the nurse, giving her a friendly smile. 

Blair disembarked on the first floor and walked quickly to the ER. 

"Jim!" 

"Chief?"

"They've turned Penny over to Social Services and I can't get in to see her. She's in Room 622. I was going to see if I could sneak in, but the room is right next to the nurse's station. They have orders not to let anybody in. She's probably scared shitless and worried out of her mind about the baby. We've got to help her!" 

"Whoa there, Superman. No rescue missions. It's out of our hands." 

"But, Jim!" 

"Don't even think about it. Blair, you're a cop! You can't go breaking the law!"

Blair stood tall and glared. "What law would I be breaking exactly? She needs our help! I have a feeling she won't talk to anybody else and we'll never find her parents! Jim, they'll take the baby away! Come on, man! Besides, we should be allowed access. We're the ones who brought her in. You know, reports and all." 

Jim sighed. "Okay. Okay. We'll go up and see if they'll let us talk to her. We are police officers, after all. She's a minor. That complicates things, but I'm sure the authorities think they're doing the right thing." 

"Sneaking might be better. You could create a distraction and I could give it a try."

Jim rolled his eyes. "I have a badge. I don't sneak." 

They rode the elevator up to the sixth floor. Blair paced. 

"How's the baby?"

"She's fine. Checked out as healthy and was busy eating when I left." 

"Good. At least that's something." 

"That's more than something. We did a good thing, Chief." 

They made their way to the nurse's station where Jim flashed his badge at the same duty nurse Blair had just spoken with only a few minutes before. 

“I'm Detective James Ellison and this is my partner, Detective Blair Sandburg.” 

“I'm sorry. I already explained to your partner that I don't have authority to allow visitation.” 

"We're friends of Penny," Jim said, looking at the nurse's nametag. "Please, Marty," Jim said quietly. "She's probably frightened out of her mind and she needs us. Now if you'd be so kind as to allow us a few minutes with her, I'd really, really appreciate it." Jim soon had the woman smiling under spell of the Ellison charm while Blair hung back and tried to hide his grin. "We just want to be sure she's okay. Please?" Jim cajoled. 

"Five minutes. I could get in trouble for this," Marty said, rising and leading the two men to the room just across from the nurse's station. "Five minutes," she repeated. 

"Right," Jim answered. "Thank you so much." 

They quickly crossed the few steps and entered Penny's room together. A small light over the bed revealed the sleeping form of the young girl. Approaching the bed, Blair lightly touched Penny's arm. 

"Penny?" he called softly. 

Blue eyes opened and blinked. Penny tried to raise a hand but the restraints held her firmly in place. 

"Oh, shit, Jim, they have her tied down!" 

"Calm down, Chief. Let's take it easy." 

"Jim?" the girl muttered sleepily. 

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm right here." 

"My baby?" 

"She's just fine," Blair said, patting her arm. "Did you try to leave, hon? Is that why they did this to you?" he asked, touching the leather cuff. 

"Yeah," Penny said tiredly. "They gave me something also. I feel really stupid right now." 

Jim pursed his lips together and glanced at his partner. Blair knew he wasn't happy to see the girl treated in this manner but there wasn't much they could do about it unless she cooperated. 

Jim said softly but firmly, "Your baby is fine, but if you want to get out of here any time soon and be able to have her with you, you have to help us help you." 

"I want my baby."

"We know that and Blair and I would love to help you. If you tell us your name and how to get in touch with your parents, we can help." 

"No!" she cried, a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye. 

Blair snagged a tissue from the bedside and dabbed her face. "Please, hon. We want to help. Tell us why you won't give us your parents' name. Why you won't give us your last name? All we have to do is go to the station and run your picture through the runaway database, but that will take time that we don't have. If your folks have listed you as a runaway, we'll know who you are anyway." 

"Help us, Penny, and I promise you nobody will hurt you. I swear it. I'll do everything I can to protect you," Jim said adamantly. 

Blair raised an eyebrow, picking up on Jim's line of thought. "Penny, did somebody hurt you? Force themselves on you? Was the sex forced on you?"

Penny turned her face away and started to cry softly. 

Blair and Jim exchanged unhappy glances. 

"Listen," Blair said, "the nurse gave us five minutes. We're not family, and they're going to kick us out any second and we won't be able to help you. Come on! Your baby needs you." 

Penny sobbed harder. "I'm afraid!" 

"I know, sugar," Jim said softly. "Trust us."

Her troubled blue eyes met Jim's. She stared intently at him for a few moments before deciding. "My mother lives in Spokane. Her name is Melody Harris, but you have to promise me something! Please!" 

"Sure, hon, anything," Blair said. "If we can do it, we will." 

"Please don't let my mother's husband know where I am, please!" 

"How can we do that? Your mother is going to tell him. Is he the one who hurt you?"

Penny cried harder. "It's my fault." 

Blair patted her arm. "What's your fault?"

"He said..." Penny sobbed, pulling at the cuffs on her wrists. 

"Damn it, Jim. I'm taking the restraints off right now." 

Jim listened carefully before he said, "Do it." 

Blair nodded and quickly unbuckled the arm and leg restraints on the girl's left side while Jim undid the right ones. As soon as she was free, Penny sat up and hugged herself tightly, crying steadily. Jim sat gingerly on one side of the bed and Blair sat on the other. Because they were basically strangers and also male, and not knowing what kind of trauma the girl had suffered, both men were conscientious about getting too close to the upset patient. Penny had other ideas. She looked into Jim's compassionate face and threw her arms around him. He hugged her lightly and spoke soothingly. 

"Shhh. It's okay. Did your mother's husband touch you?" Jim asked. 

Penny nodded, sobbing against Jim's shirt. "I told him to stop. I told him I hated him, but he slapped me and said he'd tell Mom that I – threw myself at him. He made me – do it. After a couple of times, I ran away. I was too embarrassed to tell my mom. I thought she'd think I was a – slut; that she'd believe him."

"Why would your mother believe him instead of her own daughter?" Blair asked gently. 

Penny shrugged. "He's an adult. I'm just a kid. Sometimes we don't get along. She just doesn't understand." 

"Well, Jim and I believe you and we're both adults. Sometimes adults believe kids, especially smart kids like you. Maybe you sold your mother a little short not telling." 

Jim added, "If you like, I could tell her for you." 

Penny pulled back and looked into Jim's face with an almost adoring look. "You would? You'd call her for me and explain it? If she hates me, then I won't have to talk to her."

"Yes, I'll talk to her, but I doubt she'll hate you," Jim said. 

"Okay," Penny said in a very quiet voice. "I miss my mom. Her number is 555-4456." 

"Listen. You try and get some sleep. Your baby is nice and safe in the nursery. What's her name, anyway? Jim asked. "You never told us." 

Shrugging, Penny said, "I thought about calling her Dana after the woman on X-files. That's my favorite show, but I haven't decided yet." 

"You'll let us know?" Blair asked. 

"Sure," Penny said, yawning widely. 

"Come on, Jim. The sedative is making her sleepy." 

"You're not going to put those back on me, are you?" Penny asked plaintively, staring at the wrist restraints. 

"No," Blair said adamantly. "I'll tell the nurse you've promised to behave. Okay? Maybe they won't insist. You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good girl," Jim said. "Sleep well."

"Thank you, Jim. Thank you, Blair." Penny closed her eyes and drifted off. 

Walking toward the elevator, they mulled over their next step. 

"Come on, Chief. We still have work to do. I guess we'd better make the call. I'd rather talk to Penny's mother in person so I could gauge her reaction to the news, but I'd rather not have her come to Cascade and then pitch a fit. She has the power to make a lot of trouble if she wants her daughter back and doesn't want the child." Jim punched the elevator button for the parking garage. "We need some privacy. We'll call from the truck." 

"Okay." Blair sighed, considering Jim's latest remark. "Oh, man. You would have to think like that. What good will it do to tell her over the phone? Even that far away, she still could make trouble for Penny." 

Jim shrugged. "She's two hours away. If she seems unreasonable, that gives us a bit of time. We could ask for some sort of emergency court order restraining the mother. I know a couple of people at Social Services. They'd more than likely to at least listen to me and conduct an investigation. They'd put her and the baby in protective custody if they felt either was in danger." 

"Okay. So let's do it. Let's call her and hope for the best. If the mother pitches a fit, we'll call in the National Guard." 

Jim chuckled while he pulled open the driver's door to his truck. "Maybe not the National Guard, but she does have a Sentinel on her side." 

"Make that a Sentinel and his sidekick." 

Jim laughed and closed the door, pulling out his cell phone. He held the phone in his hand for a second, staring at the small object. 

"Jim?"

"You're more than a sidekick, Chief. You know that, don't you? You're what keeps me from going nuts." Jim blushed lightly. "And I think you're pretty darned great." 

Blair smiled. With a hand on Jim's arm, he simply said, "Thanks." 

Jim nodded and dialed the number Penny had provided. When Blair slid closer, Jim met him halfway, holding the phone at an angle so Blair could put his head close and hear both sides of the conversation. 

Luckily, a woman answered the phone. "Hello."

"Is this Melody Harris?" 

Skeptical, the woman asked. "Who is this?"

"I'm Jim Ellison. I'm a police officer?"

"Has something happened to my daughter? Have you found her?" the worried voice demanded. 

"Penny is safe. She's in the hospital right now, but she's going to be okay."

"Why? What's wrong? Where is she? Who did you say you are?" 

Jim met Blair's eyes and nodded his go ahead. "I'm a detective with Major Crime in Cascade. My partner and I found your daughter earlier today. She was feeling ill so we took her to Cascade Memorial to be checked out." 

"Oh my God. Please, I need to come right away," she said in a concerned voice. "I can leave immediately." 

"There's something else you need to know. I promised Penny I'd speak with you. She's very upset and afraid you'll be angry with her. She thinks you hate her."

"No! I'm not angry with her at all. I was terrified that she – met with foul play. I've been searching for her since the day she disappeared. What is it? Tell me, please." Mrs. Harris' voice was quiet but firm. "There isn't anything that we can't figure out. Just tell me, please." 

Blair put a hand on Jim's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Jim put his finger over the receiver and said, "I think she's sincere." 

"Me, too. Go ahead and tell her." 

Jim nodded. "Mrs. Harris, Penny's had a baby. She was so frightened that somebody would take the baby away from her that she delivered it by herself. She has an infection from the unsanitary conditions of the birth, but otherwise, she's fine." 

"And the baby...?" Mrs. Harris asked. 

"The baby's fine. I've seen her myself. A sweet little girl, but, ma'am, there's more."

Jim could hear the woman quietly sobbing. "My poor baby," she said softly. "She's only sixteen, you know." 

"Yes, ma'am, I know." 

"Go on, Detective. I'm listening." 

Jim could hear the quiet resolve in the woman's voice. "I'm not much for mincing words so I'm going to tell you straight. She was raped by her stepfather, your husband. She thinks you'll hate her when you find out and that you'll blame her for enticing the bastard."

"Oh my God! The selfish prick! Trust me, Detective, that man was nothing but trouble from the first moment I met him. When Penny disappeared, he was so nasty that I threw him out a few days after she took off. He kept saying how we were better off without her and what a whore she was." Mrs. Harris stopped, sniffled several times, and blew her nose. "Excuse me." 

"No problem," Jim said when waited, knowing that she had more to say. 

"I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what. I didn't think even he would sink that low. The minute I get off the phone with you, I'm notifying the police about what he did and filing any charges they'll allow. I'll see him rot in jail if it's the last thing I do." 

"Mrs. Harris, Penny and her baby need you. They're going to be put into the foster care system if you don't take them both in. There's no guarantee that her and the baby will be placed together. It would break her heart; she loves that baby in spite of the way it was conceived." 

"This is not something I want her to face alone, Detective. That baby is innocent. It's not the baby's fault nor Penny's that I brought that bastard into our home. It's mine. I'm going to throw some of her things into a bag and I'll be heading that way in just a few minutes. Please give me the address of the hospital." 

"Yes, ma'am. We'll wait at the main entrance for you. I hope you don't mind but my partner and I feel responsible for Penny. We'd like to meet you before you are reunited. I hope you can understand that."

"Thank you for your concern. I don't mind at all." 

"The hospital is at 3445 Cascade Boulevard. Take Exit 23A off the interstate, turn right, and it's about a mile up on your left." 

"Thank you, Detective... Ellison?"

"Yes, Jim Ellison and my partner is Blair Sandburg. We'll see you in about two hours – about 5 o'clock." 

"Yes. I'll be there. I drive a '99 Toyota Camry, hunter green." 

"We'll find you. Thank you." Jim grinned into the phone. 

"No, Detective, thank you and your partner. Goodbye." 

Jim disconnected and his grin never dimmed. "She'll be here in two hours. She is one happy woman in spite of the circumstances with the stepfather."

"Oh, man. That is so fucking cool. Now Penny will be able to go home, and since her mother seems willing to help with the baby, things will work out.” 

Jim nodded. "Things are going to be fine for that little family." With a quick glance at his watch, he added, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving! No breakfast and no lunch hasn't helped."

"No kidding. Let's eat." 

"We have plenty of time for a big, juicy steak with a baked potato." 

"I'm in the mood for crab legs. And Caesar salad." 

"Oscar's? They have great beer and it's only four blocks away." 

"Kind of expensive."

"Nah," Jim said, starting the engine. "It's between lunch and dinner so they have those early bird specials. Besides, after today, I think a treat is in order."

"I'm down with that. Drive, Jim." 

Laughing, Jim pulled out of the parking space and onto the main highway. In less than fifteen minutes, they were seated at Oscar's, perusing the menu and enjoying a cold micro brew. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Blair would have recognized Penny's mother immediately even if they hadn't seen her drive into the parking lot and park the green Toyota. She looked like an older version of her daughter. Slim with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a trusting face. 

Jim and Blair walked toward the woman, who jumped from the car and immediately saw the pair walking toward her. A smile lit her face and she trotted up to the pair. 

"I'm Jim Ellison." Smiling, Jim held out his hand. 

"Hello! I'm Melody Harris." Melody latched onto Jim's hand and squeezed tightly. 

"This is my partner, Blair Sandburg." 

"Hi," Blair said with a smile, shaking Melody's hand. "Penny will be very happy to see you." 

"How is she?" Melody asked. 

Jim led the way across the parking lot and held the door for Blair and Melody. "She's doing much better. I've informed her doctor that you would take care of the baby until Penny is released from the hospital. I'll let him tell you about her condition." 

"And the baby?"

"Oh," Blair said, "the baby's just great! She's adorable and she can leave as soon as you want." 

Jim punched the sixth floor button. When the doors slid open, they all boarded. Melody turned to the detectives and said, "I called a friend of mine at the police department in our home town. I've already started the preliminary paperwork to file charges for rape, child abuse, and whatever else the district attorney thinks we can bring." 

Blair nodded. "Good. That's good to hear. It makes me sick to think that somebody took advantage of a child like that. She's a sweet girl, Mrs. Harris. I don't think she led him on."

"Melody, please," she said to Blair. "And I totally agree. Penny and I had talked about sex and all those types of things over the years. It wasn't that long ago when we were having lunch at the mall and we got on the subject of relations between men and women. Penny assured me she was a virgin and I believed her. My soon-to-be ex-husband raped my daughter. I believe that with all my heart." 

"They both need you," Jim said quietly. 

Melody nodded. "And I'm here for them, thanks to you both. How can I ever repay you?"

"Send us pictures as the two of them grow up together," Blair said. 

"It's a deal," Melody said, leaning over and giving Blair a small kiss on the cheek. She turned to Jim and he had to lean over to accept his peck. "Thank you for everything, now I definitely need to give my daughter a big hug. Then I want to hold my grandchild." 

When the elevator doors slid open, Jim tugged on Blair's sleeve, forestalling his exit. First looking at Jim's fingers latched onto his jacket, Blair then looked into his partner's face. Realization dawned, making Blair stop. He got Jim's message – let them have their reunion in private. Blair nodded happily and bounced on his toes. Jim grinned at his partner before turning to Melody. 

"Go and be with your daughter." Handing her his business card, Jim added, "Before you head for home, please call us so we can pass on our good wishes and say our goodbyes." 

Melody's eyes filled with unshed tears. She took the card and slid it into a pocket in her purse. "I will. Thank you again." With a small wave, Melody left quickly, anxious to be reunited with her daughter. 

Four days later, Penny tearfully kissed her new friends goodbye. Jim hugged Penny and gave her a little gift that he and Blair had spent hours picking out – a pretty white embroidered christening dress for little BJ. Blair finally got to hold the baby and he crooned nonsense words at the sleeping child, making Jim chuckle at his mate. Melody thanked the detectives profusely until Jim was blushing and Blair was grinning foolishly. Blair and Jim bade their namesake goodbye with promises for a visit to Tacoma for the baptism next month. Little Blaire Jamie Harris slept through the entire send off. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Part Six--Framing and Rough-Ins 

The truck carrying the home kit that had been ordered arrived at 9 a.m. the next morning. It was a cool, clear late summer day. Jim and Blair were excited while they helped unloaded the parts from the flatbed truck. The post and beam cedar construction was exactly what they had chosen and they were pleased with the quality of the package. 

A distant relative of their realtor had been able to get them a discount on the kit of their choice – a 2,200 square foot cedar home with three bedrooms, two full baths, and an open floor plan that combined the living room, dining room and kitchen under a soaring cathedral ceiling. A two car garage had also been added to the plans. Blair commented that he was tired of running through rain and snow to start his car on cold mornings. Jim had laughed and added that Sentinel senses sometimes didn't like the cold rain hitting his neck after a nice warm night in bed. The garage was a must, as well as a large combination mud room/laundry room. 

The master bedroom would be situated in the open loft area of the second floor, along with a full sized bathroom, large shower stall, Jacuzzi tub, and double sinks. Sharing would be much easier now, Jim had mused when they perused the various floor plans before settling on this one, called "The Guardian". Jim and Blair had both laughed at the aptly named house kit, and after just a few minutes of discussion, made their decision. They knew they had found what they wanted. Now all they had to do was build it. With the kit unloaded, the big rig lumbered off. Now the serious work would begin. 

"We're all yours, Luke," Jim said to the tall, broad shouldered, dark haired man standing with a clipboard in his hands. He waved a hand expansively at the small group of workers who had gathered to help raise the frame and walls. 

Besides Blair, two of their friends from the PD who had worked construction in their younger days had been hired when they expressed interest in using their vacation time to make some extra cash. George Boone was from Vice and Juan Smith was on street patrol. Jim and Blair hired them immediately, knowing both men were good workers besides being friends. Luke had brought along two of his best carpenters, Harold Raimy and Adrian Burt. The men were ready to work. 

"Let's get to it," Luke Takey said with a grin. "You guys are paying me by the day, you know. Might as well get your money's worth. My crew has another job starting on Friday, so we'd like to have the frame work set up by Thursday afternoon. After that, it's all yours." With that, Luke directed the workers like a maestro conducting an orchestra, proving to Jim and Blair that they had hired the right man for the job. 

For the next three days, the post and beam timbers were raised, the exterior and interior walls erected, the windows installed, and the loft balcony and stairs were constructed. All of the interior items that would be needed, such as kitchen and bathroom cabinets, tubs, sinks, appliances, and plumbing fixtures were delivered and stored in the house once the roof was in place. During the remainder of their annual leave, Jim and Blair would work on the interior, helping with the installation of the wiring, plumbing, and cabinets. A licensed plumber and electrician had also been hired and would work with them to oversee their work so that the final building inspection would go smoothly. With good luck and lots of praying, Jim and Blair hoped that most, if not all, of the interior work would be finished by the end of the second week. 

The days flew by as the house progressed. Several times a day, Jim or Blair would stop and search out his partner during a break for lunch or water. They stood together and admired their hard work. 

"This is just so great," Blair said each and every time. "I can't believe we're doing this." 

"It's beautiful," Jim added more than once. "And it's all ours." 

Smiling into each other's eyes, they would inspect each new thing that had been finished. Blair had Jim grinning continuously with his boundless energy. Even after a long, physically challenging day, when the men crawled into their sleeping bags and lay talking softly about the day's work, Blair still had enough energy to chatter on endlessly about everything that had been accomplished. 

Blair sighed contentedly and snuggled against Jim's warm body. "Thank you." 

Jim lay drowsing, satisfied to be in his lover's arms again. While he loved the physical work and his body felt fit and happy, nights with Blair were his favorite time of the day. "Hmmm? For what?" he said softly, running callused fingers gently through Blair's freshly washed hair. 

Blair moaned quietly when Jim's fingers massaged the back of his neck. "Hey, it took me a gallon of water to get all the sawdust out of my hair. Did you wash your hands?"

Jim laughed. "No, I'm cleaning them off in your hair, stupid. Why else would I touch it?"

Blair giggled. "You are such a dickhead." 

"But you love me anyway." 

"Well, yeah. I guess." 

"You guess?"

"Until something better comes along."

Jim laughed and tugged on the handful of hair playfully. "Same here. Until something better comes along." Grinning, he raised himself up on an elbow and looked down into his lover's face. "As if. So, anyway, why the thanks, Chief?"

Blair shrugged. "Because."

"Good answer, Einstein. Because...?"

"It's our home! Do you know what that means?"

"We won't get wet when it rains? We won't have to pee on a tree?"

Blair smacked Jim's arm lightly. "Smart ass." 

"You sure are busy with the name calling tonight, mouthy."

"Me? What about you? You're always calling me everything and anything but Blair. Sometimes I think you don't even remember my name." 

Jim smiled and traced a finger across Blair's forehead, between his eyes and down his nose, tweaking the end. "Oh, I remember, all right. You keep distracting me. It means a lot to you, doesn't it? Having your own home?"

"Oh, definitely! I mean, Naomi and I always had a roof over our heads. She always provided me with food and shelter, books, clothes, stuff like that but, Jim, we never had our very own home. It's just so special." Blair blushed lightly and his voice dropped two octaves. "Sorry to sound so damned mushy." 

Jim shook his head, smiling. "It's not mushy. Well, maybe it is, but it is special. You deserve this. We deserve this. I love it also, don't forget that. It means a lot to me, too. Just because my folks had a house..." When Jim grimaced slightly, Blair put a hand on the side of his face and looked into Jim's eyes sympathetically, making Jim shrug. "Hell, with you, it's all good, even the bad times. Guess that means I love you," Jim paused before he added softly, "Blair." 

The way Jim said his name, with so much love and, yes, even admiration, made Blair's eyes fill momentarily. He dropped his head and bit his lip lightly before looking up to meet Jim's loving eyes. "I love you, man. More than I can tell you. I hope you know that, Jim. Now kiss me before we go to sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Jim laughed, leaned down, and pressed their lips together softly and lightly, but there was no mistaking the love in that kiss, nor the gentle but thorough way Jim possessed Blair's mouth. He conveyed his love, staked his claim, and shared his joy, simply and amorously. 

Blair responded quickly, slipping an arm around Jim's neck. He allowed Jim to direct the kiss, giving himself to his lover fully. Jim's throaty groan let Blair know that Jim sensed his acquiescence. Tonight, if Jim led, Blair would follow to places that they hadn't traveled yet, places that were yet to be explored together. 

Jim pulled back slightly before returning to lick his lover's reddened lips. "In our bed, in our new house. Is that okay?"

"Yes." 

"Good." Jim lay back and pulled Blair close. With Blair's head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around the warm shoulders and kissed the top of Blair's curly head. "We belong together." 

Tightening his grip on Jim's waist, Blair again simply said, "Yes." 

It only took moments for the two lovers to slip into each other's dreams. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Part Seven--Interior Finishes

"Keep it straight, Chief," Jim said. 

"Not any longer," Blair muttered, holding up his end of the kitchen cabinet unit. 

Jim raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Blair grinned. "You've got Sentinel hearing. What? It's on the fritz?" 

"Just hold it up." 

"Oh, it will be my pleasure." 

"Chief!" 

"Jim!" 

Laughing, Jim slipped the nearest sawhorse under his end of the cabinet, and, after pulling the pencil out from behind his ear, he marked the spot to drill the anchoring bolt for the cabinet unit. 

"You know, Blair, it's a wonder we get anything accomplished with your dirty mind."

"Who me?" Blair quipped, wide eyes innocently trained on his partner. 

"Don't think I'll fall for that virtuous bit, Sandburg," Jim growled. 

Blair laughed. When Jim called him 'Sandburg', Blair knew he was getting to him. Blair still found it endlessly fascinating that his pheromones turned Jim on, even from across the room. Hell, Blair thought, probably from across the damned state. Chuckling, he went back to work, setting down his end of the cabinet under which Jim had kindly slipped another saw horse. He marked his end of the cabinet and slipped his pencil back through his hair. He crossed his arms and watched Jim drill the preliminary holes in the wood. 

"I love a man with power tools," Blair said softly. The smile that crossed his partner's face while he perused Jim's body made Blair grin. Of course, Jim had heard his quiet remark. 

Jim expertly drilled the holes to hold the cabinet, and with just a glance, both men picked up the unit and held it up in its proper spot. After several of the bolts were set, Jim stepped back. 

"Where's the level, Chief? I want to check before it's tightened down." 

"I got it." Blair handed Jim the item and watched while Jim set the tool across the top of the cabinets and peered at the tiny bubble between the two lines. "Your end needs to come up a bit." 

"I'd love to come up a bit, Jim." Blair adjusted his end. "How's that?" 

"Great." Jim tightened the four anchors and for security, added two long wood screws in the center section and tightened them down. He walked backwards a few steps and stopped, critically examining the final placement. 

"Looks good, Jim." 

"Yes," Jim agreed, but when he glanced at his partner, Blair wasn't looking at the cabinets at all, but right at him. Jim actually blushed slightly. "What's with you today, Blair? You're all..." Jim sniffed lightly, “...aroused." 

Blair laughed and crossed the few steps to stand in front of his partner, hands clasped behind his back. "Do you know what happens when we finish this place and move in?" 

Jim looked into the warm blue of Blair's eyes and smiled. "I think we had this conversation before, Chief. We have a place to pee –"

Blair held up a hand. "You are such a dick." 

Jim chuckled and stepped forward, placing his hands on Blair's shoulders. He leaned down slightly and lightly kissed Blair. "You are such a slut," Jim said, then added, "but in a good way." 

"Why? Because I can't get enough of you?" Blair ran a hand down Jim's shirt, stopping to touch his nipple through the cloth. Shrugging, Blair added, "Watching you work with power tools turns me on big time." 

"At this rate, it will take us months to finish instead of days. We still have the bathroom cabinets to anchor and the sink unit to install. Do you want to talk about sex or finish this work?" Jim asked with a grin. 

Blair put a finger alongside his face. "Hmmm. Let me think about that." 

Jim batted Blair's head playfully. "At least you're entertaining." 

"And hungry." 

"Chief! Work!" 

"Okay, okay. It's almost 4 p.m. anyway. Two more hours and it will be dark. Then we can eat." 

"Not so fast, Speedy. I brought three drop lights. Now that we have electricity, we can work for a few hours after dinner, also." 

Blair groaned. "You are such a taskmaster." 

Jim laughed. Grabbing the power drill and the box of anchor bolts, he moved toward the bathroom now that the kitchen cabinets were finished. "Speaking of masters, did I ever tell you about one of my fantasies, Chief?"

Blair's ears perked up. Picking up one of the toolboxes, he followed Jim quickly. "Really, man? Do tell." 

Laughing, Jim told the tale, during which Blair was reduced to a pile of helpless giggles, hardly able to breathe.

"Oh, shit, Jim," Blair blurted out after taking at least five minutes to catch his breath. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think you'd want to do that." 

"I'm hurt," Jim said seriously, putting a hand over his heart to emphasize his point. "I tell you my deepest desires and you mock me." 

"Yeah, right. You are such a loaf of white bread." 

"So what, smart guy? You have better fantasies than mine?" 

"Ah, most definitely." 

"So spill it." 

"I don't think –"

"Chicken." 

"Not hardly. I just don't want to scare you." 

"Scare me? I'll have you know I was in the Army and Special Forces. I don't scare easily." Jim puffed out his chest, setting Blair into another fit of laughter. 

"Sure, man. Okay, here goes. Listen up because I'm not going to tell you a second time. You ready?"

"Shoot. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." 

Jim listened intently while Blair laid out his deepest, darkest fantasy. By the time he was finished, Jim was blushing – and hard as a rock, which Blair noticed immediately. 

"Turn you on, Ellison?" Blair said softly. 

"You are going to kill me yet, Sandburg," Jim answered just as softly. "But not until we give that entire trip a try." 

When Blair's mouth fell open, it was Jim's turn to laugh himself silly, leaving Blair to wonder if Jim had been serious about his proposal. 

\------------------------------------------------

Part Eight--Exterior Finishes, Landscaping 

"It's finished," Blair said in a surprised voice, admiring the home. 

The high windows gleamed in the afternoon sun. The balcony that wrapped around the home on the main floor was freshly stained with water repellent and the hot tub had been installed. It took several hours to fill the tub and Jim had turned on the heating element with a flourish only about an hour ago. 

"Yeah, more or less," Jim added with a touch of awe. "We did it."

"Yeah, man, we did. With a little help from our friends." 

Jim chuckled, slipping an arm around Blair's shoulders and giving him a quick hug. They stood side by side on the driveway leading up to their new home. The last of the workers had been paid and had happily gone off to celebrate a job well done. The county building inspector had come, did his thing, passed the house with a nod and a comment of 'good job', and went on his way. They were now legal and could move in immediately. 

"We need to rent a moving truck," Blair said. "Next weekend maybe?"

"The sooner the better. Daryl needs to move into the loft by the end of the month. Classes at Rainier start soon and he wants to be situated before school starts. Besides, he needs to screen a few more prospective roommates." 

"Simon's still not very happy about Daryl moving out." 

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I know, but the kid's almost twenty. He did live at home for his freshman year. I was long gone into the Army by the time I was twenty and you'd been at college for four years already." 

"But it's different for Simon. He likes Daryl." Blair clamped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, shit, Jim. Sorry, man. I didn't mean your dad didn't like you?" 

"Save it, Chief. My father was a prick. I know that. At least he's coming around. If he shows at the housewarming then I'll know he's the changed man he claims to be. Time will tell." 

"Still, I should watch my mouth. Sometimes I just stick my foot into it." 

Jim gave Blair a lecherous glare. "Make you a deal. I'll watch your mouth and stick something other than your foot into it." 

Blair burst out laughing, tossing out their favorite "insult". "You are such a slut." 

"I know." 

Jim grinned and grabbed Blair before he knew what hit him. Hauling his lover close, Jim dove in for a kiss, but Blair dug his fingers into Jim's sides, hitting that sensitive place below his third rib that nobody but Blair had ever dared to invade. Jim yelped and jumped back. Blair took the opportunity to take off at a run. Jim gave chase and like a couple of escaped puppies, the duo ran too and fro across the yard, and around the house, through the trees and down toward the pond. Blair tried to run faster, but his laughter made him slow down. He turned to look over his shoulder for his mate when Jim made a flying tackle. With an "oomph", Blair found himself flat on his back with an enthusiastic lover sitting on his hips. 

Blair's hands made a dive for Jim's sensitive spots, but Jim was quicker. He captured the slim wrists with one hand and clamped them together against Blair's belly. Holding his lover captive he leaned down and kissed his giggling mate. 

Blair's laughter soon turned into soft moans when Jim's tongue explored the hidden recesses of his mouth. Wiggling his hips enticingly against Jim's body, Blair met Jim's wet kisses with ardent ones of his own. Moaning into Blair's mouth, Jim sucked on his tongue until he was whimpering. 

Finally, lack of air forced the lovers to part for just a brief moment. With flushed faces and sweating foreheads, mouths met again and again until Jim released Blair's lips and planted his hands on either side of Blair's head, returning to kiss that inviting mouth slowly and deeply. Blair's hands immediately scrabbled across Jim's rock hard back. He tugged Jim's shirt from the waistband of his jeans and ran cool hands on the warm skin. Jim pushed his hips against Blair's, rocking gently. The heat and friction made both men moan. Blair pushed up while Jim pushed down, rubbing their jeans covered erections together. When Blair lightly dragged his fingernails down Jim's shoulder blades and back, he released Blair's mouth and trembled, peering into his lover's face. 

Blair's eyes were half shut and his cheeks were flushed. His lips were swollen; his breathing was rapid. Jim drank in the sight of Blair flushed with passion and murmured, "You are so beautiful." 

Blair observed his lover through half closed lids. Jim's light blue eyes were dark with desire. His face was a mask of concentration as he slid his body along Blair's. He put his hands on Jim's face and said, "I love you so much! God, Jim!" he hissed when Jim's hips pressed down and thrust. Blair held his breath until the stars danced in front of his eyes. His mouth opened and he moaned deeply while his orgasm ripped through him. "Jiimmmm!" 

"Love you... love you," Jim chanted, biting his lower lip as he tumbled over the edge with his lover, spurting into his jeans. "Blair!" He collapsed against his lover, panting deeply. 

Barely giving Jim a chance to catch his breath, Blair's hands wrapped around Jim's head and he captured Jim's lips with his. Kissing Jim deeply and wetly, he didn't let up until his lover' s body lying against his started to crush the air from his lungs. 

Jim immediately slipped to the side. "Chief, you're going to kill me yet." 

"I have a rock in my back, Jim." 

Gracefully, Jim rose, pulling his lover to his feet. Turning Blair quickly, he pulled his shirt up to inspect the injured area. "You have a mark! Why didn't you tell me?" 

Laughing, Blair spun around and hugged Jim tightly. "I didn't feel it until after I recovered. You managed to make me lose most of my brain cells. Besides, it doesn't hurt any more." Blair gave Jim an innocent glance. "But you could kiss it and make it all better." 

Jim rolled his eyes, chuckling. He turned his lover and with a tender touch, kissed the red spot. "Better?"

"Ummmm. Yes. Thanks." 

"What you do to me, Blair!" Jim exclaimed, once again turning Blair so that he could look into his mate's eyes. "You make me feel like a teenager. Nobody's ever wanted to make love with me on the ground before. It was fun."

Blair grinned. "I'll make love with you any place, any time, all the time. Now how about a shower in our new bathroom?"

"What? And get it all dirty? Besides, we have at least five dozen plants and shrubs that need planted. Landscaping, dirt boy. Remember that? Plus we have the rock facing to install over the cinder block foundation. Then we have to pour cement for a sidewalk and a patio. Let's see –"

"Oh, good God, Jim, stop now. I'll buy you a case of cleanser. The landscaping can wait until tomorrow. The rest will get done once we've moved in. Besides, it's almost dark and I want a shower and I want it now." 

"You are the bossiest son-of-a-bitch I've ever known. I don't know why I put up with you." 

Blair gave Jim a truly lecherous look. "Because," he said just before he kissed Jim fully and firmly. Grinning, he released Jim's mouth only after he was practically fainting from lack of air. "How about that?"

Gulping in a deep breath, Jim blurted, "Good reason, Chief." 

"Shower?"

"You lead. I'll follow." 

Blair suddenly looked serious. "Yeah, I know." 

Jim just smiled. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Part Eight--Housewarming 

It was a cold, rainy Sunday afternoon when the first guest pulled into the wide, freshly graveled parking area to the left of the new house. Jim and Blair each stood under the raised balcony, holding umbrellas until the car got closer. Jim, with Blair following, moved to direct Simon to a good parking spot. Megan waved from the passenger's side while Simon parked in the spot Jim indicated. Jim took Simon's side while Blair took Megan's. Holding the umbrella up high over his boss' head, he pulled the door open and smiled. 

"Hello, Simon! How was the drive? Sorry the weather is so bad." Jim waved a hand toward the house. "Let's go in. The kitchen is stocked with hot beverages." 

"Afternoon, Jim. We're the first, it seems," Simon said. 

"Connor," Jim said over the roof of the car where Blair held the umbrella for Megan. 

"G'day, Ellison," Megan said. "Sandy, hello." She looked up at the house. "Wow. It's beautiful!" 

Blair nodded. "Thanks! Hey, Simon. Welcome to our home." 

Jim smiled. "He likes saying that." 

Simon smiled in return. "I don't blame him. It is a great place."

"Come on, everybody. Let's go in," Blair said. "There's a nice fire going." 

"Somebody's coming, Chief," Jim said. 

Blair led Megan to the sliding doors to get her out of the rain. Standing in the doorway, Blair and Megan watched the small car carefully navigate the driveway. Jim and Simon stood side by side observing the dark green Subaru Outback as it made its way out from the trees and toward the house. 

"Wonder who that is?" Blair mused out loud. 

"It's Daryl," Simon offered. 

"Oh? New car?" 

"It's not brand new, but it is newly purchased. It's a 2001 four wheel drive model. You like it?"

Blair watched closely while Daryl parked in the stop next to Simon's car. He walked over to the car and circled the small vehicle, opening the door for Daryl. "Nice car, Daryl. Just the right size, I'd say. Not to big to guzzle gas but not too small. Even Jim could ride in that car and be comfortable." 

Daryl emerged smiling. Giving Blair a hug, he nodded. "Even Dad drove it around the block. If he fits, anybody fits." 

Everybody laughed. 

"You like the color, Chief?" Jim asked. 

"It's a great color." 

"Good, because it's yours," Jim said. 

"What?" Blair asked, surprised. "It's mine? Why? How?"

Daryl grinned and dangled the keys before Blair's nose. "Happy Birthday, Blair." 

"What?" Blair echoed. "But my birthday was months ago. Jim?" 

Jim shrugged. "Happy Birthday, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Valentines Day and Festive Fourth of July. This takes care of all the holidays for the next year. Besides," Jim said with a grin, "I wanted you to have something reliable and with four wheel drive for those nights when we don't drive together. I'd feel a lot better knowing you have a good set of wheels under you on the drive home." 

"But, Jim? Can we afford it?"

Jim nodded. "I have extra cash stashed away, Blair. For years, I hardly spent any money. If I can't spend it on you, then why have it? Besides, it's not brand new. It's pre-owned." 

"What about the Volvo?" Blair said quietly, still in shock. 

"I'll buy it from you, Blair," Daryl said. "I don't have my own car and I promise to take good care of it. It's in good shape and I'm sure I can fix it whenever it gives me problems. I'm a pretty good mechanic." 

Blair put a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "It's yours. We'll talk details later. Thanks. I like knowing that she's going to a good home." 

"More folks coming," Simon announced when two more vehicles emerged from the tree line and approached the house. 

"Everybody, in!" Jim herded their friends into the house. Sliding the door closed to keep in the heat, he returned to Blair's side, where he was still standing and staring at the new car. 

"You really like it, Chief?" Jim asked hesitantly. 

"Oh, man," Blair whispered, "It's more than I deserve, Jim. It's too much." 

"Do you like it, Chief?" Jim asked again. 

Blair heard the slight tension in his voice and he looked into those steel blue eyes. He felt loved and cherished, but he knew Jim still harbored just a hint of apprehension. All of Jim's life, he was used to rejection and still sometimes, even with Blair, he seemed to expect it. Blair was determined to alleviate any doubt that Jim could ever have. "Jim," Blair swallowed hard and wiped an eye. Looking directly into his lover's face, he said seriously, "I love it, more than I can say. Thank you." Blair dropped the umbrella, threw his arms around his mate, and hugged as tightly as he could.

Jim heaved a sigh of relief. "Good." 

"You know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, don't you?" Blair asked, Sentinel soft, mindful of the vehicles parking and doors opening. "And later on tonight, I'll show you how much I love you." Picking up the abandoned umbrella, Blair gave Jim a loving smile. 

Jim silently nodded. They exchanged one final affectionate glance before greeting the newly arrived guests. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The housewarming was going well. Almost forty friends found their way to the new digs and now some were watching the first Jags game of the season on the big screen TV and drinking Bailey's Irish Crème with coffee or any of the other drinks, both hot and cold, provided by the hosts. Other guests not interested in the sports event had broken into small groups. Four or five of their friends braved the cold weather and were enjoying the hot tub that was bubbling merrily on the balcony. Daryl and a very pretty girl, the younger sister of one of the detectives from Major Crime, went to see if they could locate any of the elk herd that Jim and Blair had described. They borrowed rain gear and boots from Blair and set off for a hike around the lake before dark. 

The food table was impressive. It was laden with lots of delectable dishes either cooked by Jim and/or Blair or brought by the guests. Blair had made his special lasagna with fresh ricotta and plum tomatoes, along with an Italian antipasto salad. Jim had spent several hours fussing over a very nice cut of lean roast beef that he cooked rare and sliced thin. He served the tender meat with fresh rolls, hot horseradish sauce, and a variety of condiments. Simon had built a sandwich at least three inches high. Everybody laughed when he tried to wrap his mouth around the mountain and finally had to resort to a fork and knife. 

There were the usual party tidbits of cheese and crackers, fresh raw vegetables with ranch dip, potato salad, and baked beans. Several vegetable casseroles sent tantalizing smells into the air. Megan brought a broccoli and cauliflower with homemade cheddar cheese sauce and toasty breadcrumbs. The baked squash casserole with a wonderful brown sugar and walnut crust that Joel Taggart's wife had prepared had Jim almost crying in joy at the wonderful flavors that burst on his tongue. Brian Rafe and Henri Brown grinned when they had placed their offerings on the table. They provided the usual bachelor fare: tortilla chips and salsa, pretzels, and a case of beer. 

Everybody talked and laughed and enjoyed themselves immensely. Only Blair saw Jim glance out of the large windows several times and knew he was using his hearing long range in the direction of the highway. Finally, it was late afternoon before Blair felt he needed to say something to his lover. He waited until Jim was seated and seemed to be relaxing, drinking beer and pretending to follow a conversation between Henri and Megan while they discussed the pros and cons of different makes of handguns. 

Blair sat on the arm of Jim's chair. "Hey, Jim."

Jim looked up at his mate. "Hey yourself, Chief. Nice party, huh?"

"Jim, maybe he'll come. It's not late."

Jim shrugged. "Nah. I doubt it. Besides, it doesn't matter."

"Sure it does. It matters to you. You want to try and call?"

"No," he said, clipped and short. 

Blair could hear the pain in Jim's voice. "I love you," he said, Sentinel soft. 

Jim nodded, but didn't answer. He focused intently, tipping his head. 

"Jim?" Blair put a hand on Jim's arm. 

"Car's coming." Jim rose. 

"Is it your dad?"

"Yes." Jim set down his beer bottle on a coaster and went to the sliding doors leading to the outside. He opened the door and slipped out, unnoticed by the rest of the guests. 

Blair hung back, wanting to give his lover some private moments with his father. Recently, William Ellison had made a few gestures of reconciliation with his son and Blair knew Jim had hopes that he would finally accept Jim into his life. While Jim and William had the beginnings of a family reconciliation after the attack on William by Foster, when Jim had dropped the bomb on William's head that he was in a permanent relationship with Blair, William had once again pulled back. Blair could only hope and pray that William had come today to begin to heal the many deep wounds between father and son. He almost wished he had Sentinel hearing so that he could eavesdrop on the meeting between the two men right now. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Jim stood quietly, waiting for his father to exit the car. It had stopped raining and he listened to the water dripping from leaves and hitting the wet ground. The gentle plop-plop sounds were comforting somehow. 

"Jimmy?" 

Jim pulled his hearing back. "Dad. Good to see you." 

The two men stood awkwardly for a few moments before Jim pulled his father in for a quick hug. William patted Jim's back a few times before releasing his son. 

"Steven sent you a gift." William held up a white plastic sack. "It's for both of you. I put it in a bag so it wouldn't get wet." 

"Thanks, Dad. Is Margie feeling better?" 

"Yes, she is. I stopped by yesterday. She said she'd like you and Blair to come for dinner when she's back on her feet. She tried to talk Steven into coming today but he wouldn't hear of it. I think he's become a lot more attentive since this scare." 

"I'm happy she's recovering, but I had pneumonia once so I know how much it takes out of a body. I'll give them a call tomorrow." 

"Good. They'd like to hear from you." William reached into the front seat and grabbed a small wooden box. "This is for you and Blair – for the new house. I thought it was kind of like christening a ship, although you might want to drink the champagne instead of smashing it against the house." 

Opening the box, Jim gave a low whistle. "Wow, Dad. Nice. Thanks. Blair and I appreciate it. I think we'll drink it." Jim was quiet for a moment, admiring the expensive champagne before he said, "Come on in. I'm sure you're hungry." 

William crossed his arms. "It's a grand house, Jimmy. Just grand." He walked a few feet to the right and looked again. "I like it. It suits you." 

"Thank you," Jim said quietly. "I'm glad you like it. It's a first for me – my own house. Well, mine and Blair's." 

"He's doing well?"

"Yes, Dad. He's doing well. Thanks for asking." 

"Jimmy?"

Jim looked directly into his father's eyes and waited patiently. William shuffled for a moment before he finally said, "It's okay, Jimmy. Things will be okay. I'm going to try and be a good friend to Blair and a better father to you. I'll do the very best I can. Is that all right?" 

"That's great. I appreciate it a lot and I'm sure Blair will also. He's a good person, and he makes me happy." 

William touched Jim's arm. "I want you to be happy. Now how about a nice hot toddy for your old man to warm up these old bones." 

Smiling, Jim took his father's arm. "Just one. If you're driving back to Cascade tonight, one drink is your limit. Besides, I have some of that Costa Rican coffee that you like so much."

"Really?" William asked as they made their way into the house. "You mean you'd grind fresh beans for me?"

Jim's eyes lit up as he led his father into the new house. "Of course. For you, I'd go all the way to that fancy coffee shop on Eighteenth Street." 

"You are a fine son, Jimmy. Now introduce me to all these good people." 

\-------------------------------------------------

Simon slipped out to his car, popped the trunk, and removed two white bakery-store boxes. He carried the boxes carefully into the house and gently set them down on the kitchen counter with a dramatic flourish. 

"Open them," Simon said. 

Blair grinned and waved at Jim, who was making a beeline for the boxes almost before Simon had a chance to put them down. 

"It isn't, is it?" Jim said, practically drooling. 

"It isn't what, Ellison?" Simon growled. 

"It's from Gianetto's?" Jim asked. 

"You're cheating, Detective!" Simon said, laughing, realizing that Jim's senses had honed in on the treat immediately. 

"What kind?" Jim asked. 

"You tell me," Simon answered. 

Jim grinned and shrugged. "One blueberry and one lemon. No pineapple." 

Simon laughed loudly. "No, Jim, no pineapple." 

Blair rolled his eyes. "I'll verify this, then we can eat." Pulling off the top of the white cardboard pastry boxes, the freshly baked cheesecakes were revealed, exactly as Jim had described. One blueberry and one lemon, with slivered almonds dancing across the glossy glazed tops and piped frothy whipped cream around the top edges. 

"Wow," Blair said with a touch of awe in his voice. "Wonderful, Simon. You remembered that Jim's favorite is blueberry and mine is lemon. Thanks." 

"I want some of each," Jim said adamantly. "Tonight I don't have any favorites." 

Blair chuckled, patting his own flat stomach. 

Jim shrugged and held up a hand before Blair could launch into one of his speeches about watching waistlines and old age. "Just making sure you know that tonight, I'm not being careful what I eat. Tonight, I'm having one of each." 

"It's a special day, Jim. You're supposed to enjoy yourself," Simon offered. "Glad you're happy." 

"I'm definitely happy," Jim said, admiring the desserts. With a large knife in hand, he gently sliced the cakes, and, as a considerate host, prepared plates for his guests. Blair joined in, passing the plates around to everyone who wished to indulge. Jim waited patiently for everybody to dig in before he cut himself two large slices, and, with his plate in hand, he happily sat on the sofa next to Megan and dug in.

"Ellison," Megan drawled, "do you have to make all those – sounds?" 

"Uh huh," Jim muttered with a full mouth. 

Laughing, Megan wiped a bit of escaped graham cracker crumbs from Jim's chin. "You're worse than a ten year old at a birthday party." 

"Uh huh," Jim said again, nodding vigorously, licking his fork to catch the last bits. 

Everyone laughed and enjoyed seconds of dessert. All too soon, both cheesecakes were consumed amid many murmurs of delight and mutters of appreciation for such a fine confection. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Dark had fallen, black and cool. The fields and woods that surrounded the house seemed somewhat ominous to the city dwellers not used to the lack of city lights reflecting from the clouds at night. Seeing the time, the guests who had work looming in their horizon for the morning started to make their goodbyes. Jim turned on the overhead lights that he and Blair had installed, casting a warm yellow glow over the driveway and along the balcony where the hot tub bubbled away, and escorted each group to their vehicle. 

Taking their cues from the departing guests, the lingerers started filtering out to their cars, full and happy after the successful party. Goodbyes and hugs were exchanged among all the friends and in less than thirty minutes, the last car pulled away, leaving Jim and Blair standing together, waving goodbye and grinning like fools.

"What a great day!" Blair said happily, throwing his arms around Jim and squeezing tightly. 

Jim laughed and wrapped his arms around Blair's waist. "It was wonderful!" When Blair's hands slipped around Jim's neck, he pulled Blair from the ground, grinning. 

"Put me down, you big lug!" 

"Not until you give me a kiss." 

Blair laughed, wrapped his arms tighter, and kissed him, loudly and sloppily, making Jim laugh even harder under Blair's noisy lips. 

Setting his lover down on his feet, Jim asked shyly, "Do you really like it?"

"The car? Geez, Jim. Of course! I love it!" Blair ran over to the new vehicle and flung himself across the hood, spreading his arms wide. He planted a kiss in the middle of the cool metal before resting his cheek against it. 

Jim chuckled and swatted Blair's backside. "Hey! Those lips are mine!" 

Echoing Jim's laugher, Blair rose. He put a hand on Jim's arm and said, "Thank you." He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and gave his lover the warmest, sweetest, most loving smile he could manage. 

Jim simply nodded and rubbed his knuckles against Blair's cheek. 

Blair slipped an arm around Jim's waist. "Let's go in." His tone was filled with love, desire, and invitation. 

"Yes." Turning, Jim guided his mate through the sliding glass door. They stood together surveying their home for a few moments. "We'll clean up tomorrow." 

Blair raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I don't want you having bad dreams of nasty germs and dirty dishes taking over the universe." 

Jim scowled. "I'm not that bad." At Blair's dubious expression, he shrugged. "Okay, maybe I am, but I have something else on the menu for tonight." 

Blair leaned against his mate. "Oh?" he said softly, his eyes already darkening with passion. 

"You look good enough to eat, Chief." 

"Really?"

"Yup." 

"Cool. You look pretty delectable yourself, if I may be so bold as to say so." 

"Be as bold as you like, my love." 

Not needing any further encouragement, Blair took Jim's hand in his and tugged gently. Jim followed willingly, his breathing escalating with each step. They barely stopped to turn off the lights as they passed through the kitchen, living room and up the steps to their loft bedroom. Once there, Blair wasted no time in unbuttoning Jim's shirt and pushing the soft material from his shoulders, where the blue material pooled on the floor at Jim's feet. 

"God, Jim," Blair murmured. "You are so awesome." He leaned down and tenderly placed a light kiss on each nipple, making his lover suck in a quick breath. "Like that, don't you?"

"Yes," Jim hissed while Blair's tongue laved the hardening nubs. "Hell, yes." 

Chuckling, Blair licked and kissed the broad chest lightly, teasingly until Jim was moaning softly and sweat beads were forming on his upper lip. Blair quickly glanced up into his lover's face and saw the battle raging there. He knew that the primal part of his Sentinel was aching to push against the mattress and ravage him until he was screaming and spurting hot semen over the sheets. Wanting – needing – to give Jim what he desired, Blair said softly, "Make love to me, Jim. Now." 

Jim closed his eyes. His hands traveled to Blair's shoulders and he stood for a moment gathering his wits before he opened his eyes and looked into Blair's. "If you don't mind... I'd rather if you, you know... this first time..." Jim blushed lightly and rubbed his thumbs on Blair's collarbones. 

"Jim?" 

Shrugging, Jim took a deep breath before huffing it out. "I need this, Chief. Please. If you want to, that is." 

"God, Jim. Honestly, I figured you'd want to make love with me first. You know, Sentinel imperative and all." 

Jim smiled. "Listen, Professor. Stop with the analyzing and just listen. This is an equal partnership and I plan on making love with you very soon. More than likely, tomorrow if all goes well, but tonight I have this – desire for you to be close to me. I want to feel you in me. I want to feel your very essence in me. So if it's okay with you, I want you to do the honors tonight." 

Blair closed his eyes dropped his head against Jim's chest. His hands rested lightly on Jim's waist and he squeezed gently. "I'd be honored, Jim, to be your first. I've dreamed about this for months now."

"I hope I don't disappoint you." 

Blair's chin flew up and he shook his head vehemently, curls flying. "Oh God, Jim! You never disappoint me! Especially in bed. You're strong and tender and loving and plain fun. You know what turns me on and your touch drives me crazy. I love everything about sex with you. I love making love with you." Blair's fingers dug into Jim's sides. "I love you! Sex is just a bonus. It's you – Jim Ellison – that I love. I love your sense of honor and your care and commitment. I love the way you protect me and take care of me. I love the way you look at me." Blair dropped his hands and spread them wide. "When you look at me, I feel so... important. Nerdy, dorky me! You make me feel so wanted and needed. Hell, man, I can't explain it better than that, but trust me, nobody's every made me feel the way you do. Nobody." 

Jim gave Blair a warm, grateful smile. His voice was soft and warm when he said, "Thank you, my love. I'm not nearly as good with a turn of a phrase as you are, but in a pinch I can manage. So here goes... You're everything I could have ever hoped for in a friend, in a partner, and in a lover. You're not dorky or nerdy. You're beautiful, inside and out. You have a wonderful way of looking at the world like there are good things in it if we just look hard enough, and that I deserve some of those good things. Nobody's ever made me feel like I deserve happiness before. You make me feel more alive than I ever felt possible. Blair, I love you more than I can say. I'd die for you." 

Blair smiled, knowing that for Jim Ellison, the declaration that he would die for his lover was the deepest commitment Jim could make. "That was spectacular, Jim. Thanks." Blair wiped an eye with the corner of his shirt. "Now you've done it. You've made me get all mushy." 

"It makes your eyes shiny and bluer than I've ever seen them. I feel if I look hard enough, I can see our future in them, and it looks very, very promising. God, now that's mushy if I've ever heard it," Jim said, laughing deeply. 

Grinning, Blair reached for the button on Jim's jeans. "I'm going to undress you now." 

Jim nodded and dropped his hands, allowing his mate to unzip his jeans and push them down around his ankles. Boxers followed next and Jim's eyes closed involuntarily when Blair stepped closer and cupped his hand around Jim's testicles. 

"I love touching you," Blair said softly, rolling the warm sacs in his hand, making Jim tremble. "Sit down before you fall." 

Obediently, Jim sat on the end of the bed. Blair knelt on the floor and unlaced his hiking boots, pulling off the shoes, socks, pants, and boxers. Rising, Blair said invitingly, "Lie back and watch me." 

Jim nodded and scuttled back to lie against the pillows, his eyes wide. Blair pulled his burgundy wool sweater over his head, making his hair crackle with electricity. He ran a hand down it vainly trying to tame the errant tendrils, but the staticy strands just stuck to his palm. Shaking his head in exasperation, and at Jim's chuckle, he shrugged and pulled the gray thermal shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor. He smiled when Jim didn't even bat an eye at the clothing strewn hither and yon over the bedroom floor. He very slowly unbuttoned each button on his jeans, six in all, with his eyes drilled on Jim's face. His grin was very smug while he observed Jim lick his lips and clench the bedspread with his fists while his penis slowly filled with each button that was released; and by the time Blair pushed the jeans to his ankles, Jim's penis was full. 

With a satisfied grin, Blair pulled off his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers. Under Jim's watchful, hungry gaze, Blair rubbed his hands over his belly and down his own erection. He teasingly stretched his body from head to toe before he climbed onto the bed and seductively crawled over to straddle his mate's body. 

"Hey there, stranger. Have we met before?" Blair said coquettishly. 

Jim shook his head. "Don't think so. I'd remember somebody like you." His eyes traveled down Blair's body to the full member swinging between his legs. 

Blair saw the hungry look. "Well, let's get acquainted. What do you say?" Blair swiveled his hips tantalizingly. 

"I say sounds like a good idea. I can always use new friends." 

"Cool." Blair dipped his head and captured Jim's lips with his, lightly tasting his mate's enticing, singular flavor. He pressed their mouths together slowly and fully, taking his time to enjoy the kiss and to be sure Jim enjoyed it also. 

Jim moaned softly, accepting Blair's tongue into his mouth. By allowing Blair to control the kiss and by keeping his hands wrapped around the coverlet, he wordlessly gave his consent to his lover with his actions that Blair was in charge. Tonight, Jim needed this, needed Blair to make love to him, to seal their bond, to claim his body, and to put his seed deep in him. He belonged to Blair. 

"Tell me what you want me to do, Chief. Tell me." 

"Touch me, Jim." 

"Where? Tell me where." 

"My chest. My nipples." 

"Yes, my love." 

While Blair returned to his conquering of Jim's mouth, Jim's thumbs rubbed the nipples until they were hard pebbles. Then he rolled them between his thumbs and forefingers until Blair broke the kiss and moaned. 

"God, Jim. That's good. Harder." 

Jim obeyed, rolling and squeezing while Blair's tongue dove into his mouth, exploring, teasing, tasting. When Blair finally pulled back, both men were panting harshly. Blair sat up and groaned while Jim's hands rested over Blair's tender nipples. 

"Stroke me, Jim. Lightly. Don't want to come too soon. Need you to touch me." 

Jim's hand found Blair's erection, and, after rubbing his palm against the leaking head, he stroked the hard column lightly, dialing up his touch to feel the blood thrumming under the skin. He closed his eyes and felt the swelling of the thick penis against his palm as he stroked. When his other hand found Blair's balls and gently rubbed them together, Blair hissed with pleasure. 

"Yes. Just like that." Blair pushed his hips forward into Jim's fist. "God, yes." He closed his eyes, and with his hands resting on Jim's chest and his fingers teasing Jim's nipples, he enjoyed the sensations for a few moments. "Stop! Stop, Jim!" 

Jim smiled and stopped, still holding the hot flesh in his hands. "Love you, Chief." 

"Jeez, Jim. You're so damned gorgeous!" 

"Want to make you come. Want to hear you scream." 

Blair's passion filled eyes met Jim's equally lustful ones. "Turn over, Jim." 

Jim's eyes widened slightly and he nodded, swallowing nervously. "Okay," he said softly. 

Blair smiled. "It will be all right."

"I know." Jim turned and situated himself comfortably on his tummy, his head on his crossed arms. 

"Lift up." Blair patted his backside. When Jim lifted his lips, Blair slipped several pillows under Jim's hips and spread a thick back towel over the pillows and under Jim's body. 

"Chief?"

"When you come, Jim, you make such a mess. Pre-emptive strike." 

Jim laughed. "Good thinking, Chief. I hate sleeping in the wet spot. "

"Don't we all?" Blair asked, rubbing a finger down the cleft between Jim's cheeks, making the flesh on his backside tremble. "Besides, I hate laying on a hard on. It's uncomfortable," he said, rearranging Jim's erection so that it was resting nicely on a soft foundation, not to mention within easy reach of Blair's fingers and mouth. 

"Blair!" Jim shouted when Blair's fingers danced down Jim's erection, making him rub himself on the rough surface of the terrycloth. Groaning, he bit his lower lip. 

"Like that, too, huh?"

"Yes!" 

"Great!" Blair leaned forward and ran his tongue across the small of Jim's back while he pushed Jim's knees apart just a bit more. It wasn't long before Blair happily proceeded to explore parts of Jim's body that nobody else had ever touched since he was in diapers. With his usual enthusiasm, Blair used his mouth and hands to fully explore every inch while Jim writhed and howled under his minute examinations. Blair lubed his fingers and stretched Jim's channel to be sure he was ready, closing his eyes and chewing on his lower lip in deep concentration. He searched until he found what his fingertips sought. Rubbing the hidden nub gently made Jim raise his hips, spread his legs, and let out a small yelp. Blair grinned with complete satisfaction at his successful hunt. 

"What the hell...?" Jim cried while Blair's fingers rubbed harder. "Blaaiiirrr!" 

Blair's hand found Jim's erection while his probing fingers massaged Jim's prostate. Jim's entire body froze for a moment before he collapsed onto the mattress, spraying semen in long, hot, forceful spurts all over the clean bath towel, making Blair chortled with delight. 

"That's it, Jim. Give me all you've got!" Blair encouraged while he milked Jim's body for every drop. Only when Jim was a boneless heap did Blair release his hold on Jim's soft penis and remove his fingers from his loose channel. 

Wiping his hands on a couple of baby wipes, Blair tossed the used wipes to the floor, where they joined the pile of previously discarded clothes. Shrugging at the mess, Blair grinned. He'd clean up tomorrow. Turning back to his still panting lover, Blair lay down across Jim's back and put his lips to his ear. Rubbing his hardness between Jim's cheeks, he murmured, "Going to make love to you now, lover." 

"Uh huh." Jim shivered in anticipation. 

"You still with me." 

"Yes. Please hurry." 

"Do you want to do this in any particular position? I hate sounding – clinical, but I don't want to hurt you. It's easier on your belly, but I can't see your face. I could lie on my back and you could, well, you know, take it that way."

Jim shook his head. "Since you managed to drain my body of its fluids and most of my strength, and if it's okay with you, I'm good like this. I'm comfortable and I – just want to feel you in me." 

"Okay, my love. You ready?"

"Been ready. Hurry." 

Blair laughed while he lubed himself. Holding his erection in his hand, he gently but firmly pressed the head against Jim's waiting body. "Feel that?"

"Yes! Please, Blair." 

"Let me try...” Blair thought it would be difficult to put such a thick thing into such a small space, so he was surprised when Jim's body, relaxed from his orgasm and ready from Blair's careful stretching, opened to accept him. He pushed firmly but gently and in the next breath, was sliding in. He pushed again and before he could take another breath, his pubic hair was tickling Jim's butt cheeks. 

"Jim!" 

"Blair... God, Blair! You're in me." Jim screwed his eyes tightly closed, clenching his fists. "I can feel... the blood moving in your body. I can feel... Please, Blair..." Jim wiggled his hips, making Blair moan. 

"Tight... You're so fucking hot! Jim!" Blair pulled back and pushed forward, slowly, gently. "Got to be careful. Don't want to hurt Jim," he whispered to himself, thrusting carefully. "Feel okay?"

"Yes. Feels so good!" 

Blair pulled out and pushed in over and over, still keeping a slow pace so as not to damage Jim's virgin passage. "God, Jim. It feels sooo marvelous!" Blair's mouth found Jim's ear and he kissed the warm flesh, running his tongue around the inside, pleased when he raised goosebumps on Jim's arms. He chewed lightly on the earlobe. 

"Blair!" 

Blair froze at Jim's cry. "Did I hurt you?"

"No! You did something... You hit that same spot from before. It makes my entire body – sizzle." 

"Like this?" Blair pushed in and rolled his hips. 

"Yes! Blair!" 

"Love you. Love you." Blair raised himself to his hands and thrust faster while still being as careful as possible. "Love making love to you, babe. Love you so much." In and out, over and over, Blair loved his mate fully with his body and his soul. 

Jim panted and shuddered under Blair's touch. He knew that Blair had staying power far beyond his own, but he never dreamed he would enjoy being loved this completely by his partner. He relished every thrust and reveled in Blair's passion and his careful but thorough manner. Tuning into his lover's body, Jim concentrated. He heard Blair's body finally walking the edge of his orgasm. "Come in me, my love," Jim begged, spreading his legs even wider, bending his knees and pushing his hips in the air. "Make me yours. Come in me. Fill me with your seed. I'm yours, Blair!" 

Blair groaned deeply. "Got to come now, Jim." Two more thrusts and he was shouting, "Jimmmm!" He pushed deep into his mate's body and held his breath while Jim's muscles clenched around his penis, wrenching his orgasm from him. "Oh my God!" Blair shrieked, shooting long and hard into Jim's waiting body. 

"Yes!" Jim cried as each spurt coated his channel. "Love you, Chief!" 

"Jim!" Blair shouted one final time before collapsing onto Jim's back, his vision graying out. 

It was many long minutes before either man could speak. Blair barely roused himself to ask, "You okay, my love? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm more than okay. I'm yours." 

Blair kissed Jim's shoulder blade and, thoroughly sated, slid into a deep sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------

When Blair woke, the gray tendrils of dawn were creeping through the large windows along the front of the house. One of Jim's arms was flung across his chest and he gently moved it to the mattress so that he could raise himself to an elbow and look out between the wooden railings, enjoying the vision before him. Light rain dripped from the trees. Smoky patches of fog drifted across the wet grass. In the distance, the elk herd was scattered through the meadow, enjoying a final graze before the growing daylight sent them back into the protection of the forest. Grinning, Blair returned his gaze to his lover. 

Jim lay sprawled on his back, a hand resting on his own stomach, covered from the waist down by the sheet and a thermal blanket. His face was relaxed and a faint smile painted his lips. A day's growth of beard dusted his cheeks and chin, and his hair was a spiky mess. To Blair, he looked absolutely adorable. 

Grinning, Blair slid close to his mate and kissed his forehead. He glanced around, finally realizing that things were neat. The clothes were gone from the floor and the baby wipes he had tossed with abandoned were also gone. Slipping a hand under the blanket, he touched his own body and realized he was nice and clean. Shaking his head in loving exasperation, he whispered, "Jim, man. You're going to drive me nuts. You're so sweet." Knowing that his lover would scowl at being called sweet, he shrugged and answered the imaginary voice that protested. "You are, Jim, whether you like it or not. But fear not, my love. Your secret is safe with me." 

With another chaste kiss to Jim's cheek, Blair slipped from the bed and made his way into the large bathroom located in their master suite. Smiling as he always did when he walked into the roomy space, he brushed his teeth, used the toilet, then washed his face and hands. Stretching, he rubbed his flat belly and grinned again when he remembered making love with Jim last night. "Very cool," he muttered, enjoying the memories. "I think this calls for breakfast in bed," he added to himself. "Jim will like that." Laughing, Blair tossed on his robe that hung on the back of the bathroom door and quietly crossed to the loft stairs. With a final loving glance at his slumbering mate, he went down to make a breakfast fit for a Sentinel. 

\----------------------------------------------

Blair set the breakfast tray down on the nearby dresser before crawling onto the bed. 

"Jim? Oh, Jimmmmmm!" Blair leaned down and nibbled on the end of his lover's nose. "You hungry?"

Muttering, Jim pried his eyes opened. "Geez, Chief, is it morning?" 

Laughing, Blair planted a loud kiss on Jim's lips. "Yes, sleepyhead. It's almost 9. It's overcast and kind of foggy, so your Sentinel brain must think it's still early." 

"I can't believe I slept through you getting up and leaving me all alone." Jim's nose twitched. "What smells so good?"

"Besides me?"

"Yeah, besides you." Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him amorously. "Uhmmmmm. You taste good." 

"You hungry?"

“Starved!" 

"Cool. I fixed breakfast." 

Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Pancakes? With blueberries?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" Blair asked with a grin. 

Jim shrugged, chuckling. "Great senses?"

Blair hopped from the bed and carefully carried over the tray. Jim sat up and scooted back, taking the tray from Blair's hands until Blair had crawled back onto the bed and found a spot to sit, cross legged. Jim carefully set the food down between them. 

"Looks great! Thanks, Chief." Jim dug into his plate of hot pancakes with blueberry syrup. "Tastes great, too," he mumbled around a mouthful. 

Blair grinned and forked up a large bite. "It is good. And so are you." 

Jim took a sip of orange juice before he smiled. "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself. In fact, you're wonderful. So wonderful that you pretty much rendered me unconscious most of the night. The entire Rainier High School Drum and Bugle Corps could have played in the bedroom and I'd have slept through it." 

Blair blushed lightly. "Thanks. I'll take that as a statement that my lovemaking was successful." Eating another bite, he added, "Are you always this – mushy? I've noticed that you seem a lot more laid back since we moved out there." Blair swallowed some of his juice. "And since we became – intimate." 

"Am I being mushy? I kind of like it. Besides, with you..." Jim shrugged. 

Blair waited a few seconds before he asked, "With me what?" 

Jim smiled shyly. "I feel comfortable with you. I can relax. You don't – expect things from me. Hell, Chief. I'm not saying this right, but with you, I can be myself. Not many people have liked me being myself. I like being with you." 

"Really?" Blair asked, feeling pleased that he was responsible for Jim's happy, relaxed mood. "Very cool, because I definitely enjoy being with you. So last night was okay? I wasn't too – pushy?" 

"Last night was definitely more than okay. Besides, I like pushy. You can be pushy any time you want. I like that you like taking charge. I know it will be fun and that it will feel great." Jim wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Can I tell you something?" 

"Sure, man. Anything." Blair listened carefully, a bit surprised at Jim's offer to discuss his feelings so openly. 

Jim was silent for a few moments before he said, "I make life and death decisions every day. I like you taking over in the bedroom. It gives me a chance to let go. I hope that doesn't sound like I'm a wimp, but it feels good to let you lead. I hope that's okay." 

"Oh, geez, Jim. That's very okay. I do tend to be a bit – forceful in bed. It doesn't make you a wimp. Besides, just because you let me lead doesn't mean you didn't have definite ideas of what you like and what you want. It seems like we're very compatible in the bedroom, too. That makes me feel even better because I kind of thought that you might, you know, expect me to be the "little woman".” Blair made quotation marks in the air, rolling his eyes. "I'm not as buff as you in case you hadn't noticed, and you are a tad bigger." Blair shrugged. "Sometimes women who were bigger than me tried to be pushy, thinking my size made me a wuss. It ain't so."

"Good. Then that's settled." Jim grinned. "Love you, Chief. Now about those pancakes. I'm still a bit hungry." 

Laughing, Blair nodded. "I have some extras in the oven keeping warm. I take it you want seconds?" 

Jim's eyes traveled from Blair's face, down his body to rest on his crotch. He licked his lips. "Oh, I definitely want seconds... and thirds... and fourths." 

"You're insatiable." 

"Yup," Jim said agreeably. 

Taking Jim's plate from his hand, Blair said, "More food first. You're going to need to keep up your strength today. Here," Blair handed him his own glass. "Drink this. You need the fluids." 

Jim laughed and drank the last of Blair's juice. "Promises. Promises. Besides, Chief, I owe you something today." 

Blair slid from the bed and grabbed the tray. "You do, don't you. I expect to collect very soon. You want coffee?"

"Yes, please. Sounds great. And more pancakes. You want some help?" 

"Nah, I got it covered. Seconds coming right up." 

Jim slipped his hands behind his head and lay back. "I'll be waiting," he said, his voice full of promise, enjoying the sight of his lover looking entirely edible with his hair a mess and his body responding to Jim's lustful gazes. 

"Then I guess I'd better hurry," Blair replied, smiling at his lover's Cheshire cat's grin. God, he loved that man. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?" 

Jim shook his head. "Not in the last fifteen minutes." 

Blair looked serious when he said, "I love you, Jim. And this house, too." 

"Me, too, Blair," Jim answered softly. "Me, too." 

\-------------------------------------------------------   
Part Nine--Nesting

"Come on, Jim. I'm tired of cleaning. I want to soak in the hot tub for a while. The house looks fine." Blair dried the last of the dishes from the dishwasher and wiped the counter a final time. The beige granite gleamed. 

Jim cast a glance around the kitchen and living room. "It looks good, Chief. Let's go and soak."

"Oh, man. Cool!" Blair hung up the dishtowel and opened the refrigerator. "Beer?"

"Yeah," Jim responded. "No, wait. Let's open that bottle of champagne that my dad brought us." 

"That would be great. If you don't mind, that is." 

Jim rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. "It's ours, Einstein. Now grab that bottle and I'll get glasses. You want a snack?"

"I could eat. We have some sliced cheese left from the party." Blair rummaged around in the fridge. "How about crackers, cheese, and the leftover roast beef? There's some olives too." Blair dug through the fridge. "Here. Veggie sticks and blue cheese dip. I'm hungry." 

"Good idea. We can take the wine and snack out to the hot tub and make a picnic of it." 

"Wonderful!" 

Working together, Jim and Blair soon had a nice tray of tidbits ready, along with the opened bottle of champagne. They carried their treat out to the deck and put it within easy reach of the hot tub on a small folding tray. 

Blair stripped off his clothes and tossed them into a pile. He lowered his naked body into the bubbling water and sighed, laying his head back against the headrest. "Oh, man. This is so good." 

Jim grinned at his lover's sighs of contentment. He also stripped, folding his clothes neatly, and joined his mate. "Whoa! Hot!" 

"Turn on the jets, man. It will cool the water down a bit for you. You're too sensitive," Blair said with a chuckle. "It feels great to me."

Jim pressed the button for the jets and waited a minute for the air bubbles to lower the temperature a few degrees. He tested the water with his hand before sinking into the warm depths. 

Blair watched his lover from the corner of his eye, enjoying Jim's sculpted body. He never tired of watching Jim. The very sight of his lover's hard chest, wide shoulders, and firm butt turned him on immediately. 

Jim saw Blair's perusal and smiled. "See anything you like, Chief?"

"Not much," Blair said smartly. "Unless you think I like looking at your muscled chest. Your tight ass. Your strong arms. Your very tasty dick. Your pretty blue eyes, and let's not forget your very interesting mouth. Otherwise, I'm not interested." He feigned a bored yawn. 

Jim laughed and scooted close to his mate. "Sorry to be such a disappointment," he said teasingly. 

"Yeah, me too. You can't imagine how sorry I am. Now give me some of that champagne." 

Laughing, Jim passed a glass to Blair, and when Jim had his own glass in hand, they clinked them together lightly. 

"To us," Blair said. 

"To us," Jim echoed. 

They linked arms at the elbow just like in the movies, both men chuckling at the silliness, and sipped the cool liquid. 

"Good stuff," Blair said with a nod. 

"You know my dad only buys the best." Jim took another sip and set his glass down. He grabbed a plate from the tray that they had set within easy reach. Carefully studying the items on the plate, he picked out a tidbit and held it up to his lover. "Open." 

Blair obediently opened his mouth. "Hmmm. Good." 

Jim picked out another bite and fed his lover. Blair soon returned the favor and they enjoyed feeding each other bites. Each man teased his partner, licking the fingers that passed the food, and making loud sounds of enjoyment. Jim set down the now empty plate and gave his lover a lecherous grin. 

"What?" Blair asked, taking a gulp of champagne, almost blushing under Jim's wanton perusal. 

"You know that I find you incredibly attractive, don't you, Chief? I like looking at you naked." 

"Geez, Jim," Blair said shyly, "but I'm not, well, buffed. I'm kind of – ordinary." He shrugged and sipped his wine. 

Jim took the glass from Blair's hand and set it aside. Moving closer so that they were sitting side by side, bodies touching down their lengths, Jim smiled warmly. "Never, Blair. You are far from ordinary. You are the most considerate, kindest, most caring person I've ever known. Just that makes you beautiful." 

"But, Jim –"

Jim held up a hand. "No buts, Chief. Let me finish." At Blair's nod and loving gaze, Jim said, "Besides, I like your body. Everything fits." Slipping to his knees in front of his lover, Jim's hands circled Blair's waist under the water. "I like the way my hands fit your waist." Moving up to Blair's chest, Jim rubbed the wet hairs. "I like feeling your hair under my palms." When Blair's nipples hardened under the strokes, Jim grinned and his hands continued their journey. "I like the way your hair curls around your ears and the nape of your neck." Jim's fingers caressed the outside of both ears and across the back of Blair's neck. "And I like your nose, and that mouth, those lips..." Jim's voice deliberately trailed off, and, still smiling, he leaned in to place a light kiss on the tip of Blair's nose and another just brushed his lips. 

"But most of all, I like the way you look at me. I like when your eyes get all dark and passionate. I can read everything in your eyes, Chief. I can read the love." Moving a finger toward Blair's face, Jim grinned when Blair's eyes closed and he sat very still when the finger barely touched a closed eyelid. With his body quickly reacting to Blair's escalating breath, Jim said softly, "Now, how about some of that food?"

Blair took in a shaky breath and exhaled before he opened his eyes. "I could eat," he said just as quietly, passionately, the words meaning nothing, the look conveying everything. Blair took Jim's hand in his, and with his other, he guided a wet finger into his mouth, lightly sucking and stroking his tongue along the underside. 

"God," Jim blurted out, bolts of electricity shooting straight into his groin. "Blair!" he whispered hoarsely. 

Blair tugged Jim's arms, guiding his lover to sit back beside him. He rose and stood very still, each man's eyes drinking in the other fully. When Blair pressed his hands against Jim's shoulders, Jim leaned back and spread his arms out along the top of the tub. Taking the invitation, Blair slowly moved to straddle Jim's body, settling his backside on his thighs. He wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and laced his fingers together. "Hey," he said softly. 

"Hey, yourself." Jim's arms went around Blair's waist and he looked lovingly at his mate. 

Blair gave Jim a sweet smile and leaned in slowly until their lips met. Lightly, Blair kissed Jim briefly before moving on to lay a trail of soft, gentle kisses across Jim's chin and down his neck. Jim laid his head back, giving Blair access to as much skin as possible. Blair explored Jim's neck and throat, kissing and nibbling lightly. Jim closed his eyes and enjoyed Blair's tender exploration of his face and throat, sighing contentedly when Blair's lips worked their way up his neck and back to his face. 

"God, Jim. I love you," Blair whispered, placing little kisses across Jim's forehead and down his nose. 

"Chief," Jim said softly. "What you do to me." 

"Mmmmm," Blair murmured, returning to Jim's lips. With the tip of his tongue, he opened Jim's willing lips and entered the warm, silky depths. His arms tightened around his mate's neck, capturing him in their embrace. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue around the inside of Jim's mouth and happily delved in. 

Jim's hands held Blair by the waist and he pulled his body closer until they were pressed against each other. When Blair wiggled his hips and their erections brushed underwater, Jim sucked in his breath. 

Blair pulled back and asked, "Like that?"

"Yes!" Jim said, moving his hands to Blair's backside and pressing until he was as close as he possibly could be. "You feel wonderful." 

Blair pumped his hips a few times, rubbing their bodies together. "Want you. Jim, want you really bad. Now, Jim. Please."

"I always want you, Chief." 

Smiling, Blair nodded. "Same here. So come on." He slipped from Jim's lap and held out a hand. Together, they climbed out of the hot tub and each grabbed a large bath towel to quickly dry off in the cool evening air. 

"Cold," Blair muttered, teeth chattering, while he rubbed the terry across his body and wrapped it tightly around his chest. The towel was large enough to drop past his knees. Shivering, he darted into the warmth of the house with Jim laughing at the antics of his often cold partner, close behind. 

"Are you ever warm, Blair?" Jim asked teasingly. 

Blair giggled and raced across the room to the bedroom stairs. Walking backwards, he chuckled. "Yeah, when we're in bed." 

Jim rolled his eyes and took off after his giggling mate. Blair saw the feral look in Jim's eyes and darted up the steps, diving onto the bed and rolling himself in the bedspread. 

Jim hit the top of the landing and in moments was struggling to unwind the cocooned Sandburg from the covers. Blair held on to the blanket with two hands and laughed louder while Jim's fingers dug into various parts of his sides and belly through the material. When Jim found an extremely sensitive spot, Blair yelled and tried to escape. He released his hold of the bedspread and Jim took advantage of Blair's momentary fit of giggles to rip the blanket from his lover's body. Blair rolled out of the nest and lay sprawled on the covers, arms spread wide. Jim joined the laughter and lay down beside his mate. He propped his head on his hand, elbow bent, and grinned foolishly down at his lover, who giggled helplessly and hiccupped several times before he could catch his breath. 

"You look good enough to eat, Chief," Jim said tenderly, touching a brown nipple with the tip of his finger. 

"Oh!" Blair said breathlessly at the feather light touch. "Nice." He closed his eyes and lay still, his heart still racing from the recent tussle. "Touch me, Jim. Please." 

Jim nodded and silently leaned forward, gently kissing Blair's inviting lips. After pressing their mouths together for a long minute, Jim moved down to kiss a trail across Blair's chin and neck. When Blair turned his head to the side, Jim took advantage of the offer and laid a course of tiny licks and nips down Blair's neck and across his chest to the nearest nipple. Jim's tongue laved the hard nub, relishing the tiny moans emanating from Blair's throat. Jim cast a quick glance up at his lover's face and smiled when he saw the beads of sweat already gathering on Blair's forehead. Returning to his examination of Blair's nipple, he sucked and nibbled while his fingers found its lonesome partner and with the tips of his fingernails, he delicately scraped the tender flesh. 

"Jim!" Blair whispered. "Fuck, Jim. You're driving me crazy." 

Jim grinned. "Good," he said simply and returned to adoring his lover's body. 

Moving away from the hardened nipples, Jim's lips blazed a path toward Blair's belly. "Love how you taste, Blair," Jim mumbled between kisses. "Love you." Dipping his tongue into Blair's belly button rhythmically, Jim was very pleased at the tiny pants that were now tumbling from his mate's lips. He thoroughly examined the indentation until a shiny drop of liquid fell from the tip of Blair's erection to plop inches from Jim's nose, making it twitch. Raising his head, his eyes focused on the thick penis inches away from his mouth. Licking his lips, Jim moved toward his prize. 

First, he puffed a hot breath directly on the tip, making Blair suck in his breath and hold it. Pleased with the reaction to such a small action, Jim's tongue darted out and barely licked the leaking slit. He pulled back, rolling the flavor around his mouth. The small moans from Blair's throat excited Jim and his own body responded quickly. Pre-ejaculate dripped from his own erection and he rubbed a finger around in the liquid, gathering it on his fingertip. Jim took the head of Blair's hard member into his mouth gently and ran his tongue under the swollen ridge. With his dampened finger, he ever so gently rubbed the opening to Blair's body, relishing the feel of the small muscles contracting at his touch. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his finger into the hot cavern until it was buried. 

Reluctant to release the prize he now sucked enthusiastically, Jim turned his senses up another notch, gauging Blair's reactions to his current exploration. All of Blair's signals sent a message to Jim that he was falling deeper into the pleasure zone with each stroke. Blair's hips pushed up when Jim sucked on his penis and pressed down when Jim's finger fucked his ass. His breathing was rapid and his heart was racing. Jim rolled his eyes upward to look into Blair's face. He was thrilled to see Blair's eyes closed and his mouth open, making small "ohhh" sounds constantly. 

Jim was extremely pleased. He had never brought Blair so close to orgasm so quickly before. Using his free hand, he slipped it under the pillow until he found the tube of lube that had been stashed there earlier. He popped the top and, without missing a beat, he timed his finger fucking perfectly, dribbling a glob onto the finger that now worked Blair's ass on the outward thrust and the next push, he added another finger. Pushing deep, he closed his eyes and allowed his sensitive fingertips to find Blair's prostate. Rubbing the sensitive button, he was taken off guard when Blair screamed and thrust up, driving his dick deep into Jim's mouth, almost choking him. 

Jim relaxed his throat muscles to compensate for the new sensation and allowed Blair to set his own pace. Jim's senses felt Blair's erection swell even more and he knew that his mate's orgasm was moments away. Keeping his eyes closed, Jim concentrated, massaging the hidden nub constantly and humming around the hard shaft in his mouth. He actually laughed when Blair screamed and came forcefully, shooting pulse after pulse down Jim's throat. 

Swallowing valiantly, Jim finally had to release Blair's dick while it continued to spasm. He had never seen such a hard orgasm and he pressed a hand against Blair's chest, crooning softly, "Good, Chief. Come for me. It's so damned good." Fisting the still spurting erection, Jim encouraged his lover. 

Jim's eyes locked onto Blair's. "Jim!" Blair shouted and wrapped his hands around Jim's wrist and pulled hard. "God, Jim! Fuck me, please! Now, damn it! Jim! Fuck me, fuck me." Blair's body shook and his eyes filled with tears, making them bright blue. "Fuck me now!" He pulled his legs up and hooked his hands under his knees, spreading his body open. "Fuck me or die!" 

Jim removed his fingers from the clenching muscles of Blair's ass and absentmindedly wiped them on the corner of the sheet. He nodded seriously and quickly lubed his aching shaft. He bit his lip fiercely, almost coming at the vision before him. Blair, needy and panting, offering his body to his lover. 

"Hurry up!" Blair whispered hoarsely.

Unable to speak around the lump in his throat, Jim nodded again. Using one hand, he guided his erection until he was pressed against Blair's body. Slowly, gently, unable to bear the thought of hurting his mate, Jim moved carefully, pressing forward. He watched, enthralled, while his body melded with Blair's. When he was balls deep, he finally took a breath, not even realizing he had been holding it. 

"Blair!" Jim cried. "Oh my God!" Shuddering at the sensations, Jim forced himself to breathe in and out several times to regain some control. The urge to move was strong, so he petted Blair's chest with his fingers. "Chief? Gotta move. You with me, babe?"

"Jim," Blair whispered. "Please..." 

"What, my love? Tell me what you want." Jim carefully leaned close to his lover's face and kissed his forehead tenderly. "Can you feel me in you? Are you okay? Please, Blair, answer me."

"Yes... God, yes. Feels soooo... Jim!" 

"Blair?"

"Move, Jim. Slowly, want to feel you move in me. Come on!" Blair ordered with a hitch in his voice. Prying open his eyes, he put a hand on either side of Jim's face. "Love you." Holding Jim's face firmly, he repeated adamantly, "I love you!" 

Jim smiled and turned his face, kissing the palm of Blair's hand. He licked the burning skin and rubbed his face against it. 

"Tell me, Jim. What do you feel? What do you taste? Tell me." Blair's hands moved down Jim's neck and arms, rubbing gently. He rolled his hips upward and gasped when Jim pushed in. 

Jim gave in to the urge to move and very slowly started a gentle rhythm that soon became faster, more forceful; but still, the need to protect his lover took precedence. He could never hurt Blair. 

Listening to his Guide's gentle voice, Jim shivered. "Feels... so intense. Slick. I can taste your passion." Licking his lips, Jim added, "I can see your arousal in the air. I can touch your excitement rolling in waves off your body. I can taste the blood running hot and quick through your veins." With his eyes locked on Blair's face, Jim thrust in slowly and stopped. "I feel your heart pounding through my skin. You're around me and through me. You smell like love and you look like heaven." Jim reverently drank in the sight of his mate, trembling and sweating, eyes dark with passion. 

"Feels good, Jim. Please...." Blair lifted his hips even higher, wrapped his legs around Jim's body; and with his heels, pushed against Jim's backside, driving him in deeper. "Yes! God, Jim. Yes! Fuck me harder."

"Don't want to hurt you, Chief. Can't... hurt... you," Jim blurted out, moving faster, thrusting deeper and deeper, allowing himself to take his lover a little bit harder. He concentrated on Blair's body and was satisfied that Blair's cries were full of pleasure with not a hint of pain. "Going to come, Chief. I can't stop..." 

"Come in me, Jim. I've been waiting for this for so long! Want to feel it now!" Blair ordered digging his fingers into Jim's arms. 

"Blair!" Jim cried, holding himself very still, unable to stop the shaking of his body while he shot everything he had into Blair's contracting channel. "Oh God, Blair!" 

Grinning triumphantly, Blair shivered. "Give me all you've got, babe. Want all of you!" 

"You... got me, Chief." Jim said, shuddering deeply and panting harshly. "I'm yours, yours, yours," he chanted while he shook. "Always," Jim whispered, sagging against Blair. Spots danced in front of his eyes and he collapsed on top of his lover. 

Blair's strong arms circled Jim's shoulders and he held him close. "So good," he murmured, caressing Jim's head and back. "So fucking good." 

"Blair," Jim whispered, his eyes sliding shut. 

"Jim? Come on, man. You're not passing out on me are you? Damn." Blair smiled, extremely pleased at Jim's reaction to their lovemaking. He had never had a lover quite so – sensitive before. Of course, he had never had a Sentinel for a lover before. In fact, he'd never had a man before and now he was extremely happy that he was a virgin to Jim's lovemaking. Nothing else and no one else in the world could be as wonderful as Jim. Pleased, Blair chuckled quietly and caressed the back of his mate's body with a gentle touch until Jim stirred a few moments later. 

"You with me, man?" Blair asked with a grin. 

Jim blinked and rubbed his forehead. "That was wild." 

"What?"

"I... tunneled out for a few moments there. Really strange. It felt funny, but kind of relaxing." 

"You had me worried for a second. Luckily, your heart rate was strong, so I figured you'd be okay." Blair wiggled his butt and squeezed his legs that were still wrapped around Jim's body. "Feels strange, with you still in me." 

Jim smiled. "Are you sore?"

"Maybe a bit, but it was intense! I loved it." 

"And I love you." Jim raised himself to an elbow and smiled down at his mate. Kissing the reddened lips tenderly for many long minutes, Jim finally pulled back and sighed. "I'm going to move. You ready?"

At Blair's nod, Jim pulled out of his body and lay along side his mate. "Wow." 

"Yeah. Wow." 

"Sticky, too," Jim said with a grin, running his fingers through Blair's chest hair. "You're a mess." He relished the semen and sweat on his mate's body. 

"Thanks. It's all your fault." 

"Happy to oblige." Jim's voice was tinged with sleep, his eyes closing rapidly. "Love you." 

Blair smiled. "Love you, too, man." 

\------------------------------------------------

Blair watched his mate slip into a deep sleep before he examined his own body carefully. He was a bit tender but otherwise felt wonderful. 

Slipping from the bed, Blair went into the bathroom, once again thankful that their new house had a bathroom in the master bedroom. No more stairs in the dead of night! He used the toilet and washed himself quickly with a clean wash cloth. Wetting another cloth and grabbing a towel, he ministered to his lover. Jim remained deeply asleep, not even muttering when Blair rolled him over to wash all the sticky parts clean, to toss a large dry bath towel on the wet spot, and to cover him with a clean sheet. Blair tossed the dirty towels into the bathtub, and returned to Jim's side. He stood, watching his lover for many long minutes, pleased at the look of total contentment and relaxation on Jim's face. No lines marred the smooth planes of the strong features. He smiled fondly while he crawled in next to his mate. He wrapped his body around Jim's, pressing his chest tightly against Jim's back and sliding an arm across his chest to place his hand, palm flat, against his lover's heart, relishing the steady beating against his skin. 

"You are my life, Jim." Blair smiled, kissed the warm skin of Jim's shoulder blade, and snuggled in close. Drowsily, from the corner of his eye, Blair saw the high cedar ceiling over their bed and he grinned. He remembered pounding the nails into those ceiling boards and he was thrilled with his new home. But more importantly, he loved what else he and Jim had built these last six months. 

Together, they had carefully laid the foundation of their relationship. They had constructed sturdy walls around their love and it held them safe inside. The roof over their hearts was free from leaks and able to withstand the storms of life. Good construction was tantamount to a sturdy dwelling. It had to be strong enough to keep out the wind and rain and bad things that walked in their world. High enough so that nothing could scale them and separate them in this life, or the next. Flexible enough to let the problems of life in to be worked out and sent away. Thick enough to withstand the prejudice and cruelty of those who couldn't understand that love didn't care about race, or gender, or religion. And warm enough to invite the lovers to remain, content and safe, in their own fortress, built carefully together, board by board, and maintained by true friendship, implicit trust, deep affection, and unbridled passion. 

Sated and content, happy beyond belief, Blair followed Jim into his dreams with a serene smile on his face. 

The End


End file.
